Her Master and Commander
by Hooks-and-Happy-Endings
Summary: No curse AU. The vengeful Captain Hook buys a pleasure servant to keep him company on a long journey only to learn that she's a princess sold into slavery by an evil queen. A Dark!Hook fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**So, this is a little idea I had and I wanted to see if it was worth exploring. If there's interest in this I'll likely post a very smutty chapter 2 late tonight or sometime tomorrow.**_

 _ **PAY ATTENTION TO THE WARNINGS PEOPLE! This chapter is smut-free but the rest will not be. In future chapters expect dub-con (possibly non-con in the beginning), dom/sub, bdsm, slave/master, and who knows what else. No kinks are off limits for me so if that's not your thing you will not like this fic. This is dark!Hook all the way.**_

 _ **For those of you who read (and hated) my GoT crossover, don't worry. This story will be dark but not GoT level. That writing style is reserved for that fic alone. I will attempt to keep this Hook and Emma relatively in character, but please do keep in mind that this is a no curse AU which means Emma grew up a princess, not an orphan. Because of that she will not be a clone of Emma on the show. Hook, on the other hand, has lived basically the same life, so he will be the pirate we met in season 2 (assuming season 2 aired on HBO).**_

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Bought**

The fearsome Captain Hook, in all his masculine glory, lounged lazily on a royal bed eyeing the sleeping tiger just a few feet away.

"Good morning, Captain." said a sultry voice.

He rolled over to find his bedmate awake. "Morning, love. Did you sleep well?"

"Aye." the raven-haired girl said in a broken accent. Then she kissed him softly on the lips.

He tried to enjoy it, but with the previous night's rum out of his system he was finding it difficult. The woman's lips were lovely. They were large and supple, and he couldn't deny they felt good, but they weren't the lips he desired. They weren't the lips he mourned.

Eventually he pulled away and got up to dress. He had many things to do and wanted to be out Agraba by sundown. The girl said to him, "What kept you away so long?"

Hook rolled his eyes with his back to her and replied, "I'm a busy man, Jasmine. I have better things to do than bed bored princesses."

When he turned around, sliding his leather coat on, he was not surprised to see her pouting. Finally, with a huff she asked, "Why are you in Agraba this time? Selling more captives into slavery?"

"Not selling," he answered, popping the cork of his flask with his teeth and taking a heavy pull, "buying."

"You have a crew of slaves now?"

"Not a crew member. A bed slave."

At this Jasmine's eyes went wide, "Surely the infamously charming Captain Hook can find someone to share his bed willingly."

He laughed. It was more than true, but those women required affection and kindness. He wanted to give it to them but his heart was not the compassionate thing it had once been. It was a cruel, dark thing that would never allow him to love again. "I'm going on a long journey. It will last months. I'm afraid I can't go that long without having a woman."

"So get yourself a wife." she drawled, her accented voice dripping with sarcasm.

He laughed, "I don't want some shrew I have to appease day and night. I want something to put my cock in and nothing more." He looked down at her, the outline of her curves coated in the golden silk bedsheets. She would come with him if he asked her. She was beautiful. Stunning, in fact. And still, not what he desired. "I want a girl who will open her mouth when I tell her, and spread her legs when I demand it, and come at my command, and I want her to do it for no one but me. I want something that's mine. Something that no man or creature can take away from me. Something that will be there, waiting for me in my bed, every night, without exception. Not something I love, something I _own_."

Jasmine's expression had grown frightened at his confession. He had no doubt that his eyes were dark with serious purpose. He knew that the extent of the damage done to his soul was laid bare in that moment, and the princess was intelligent enough to be afraid.

He left the palace and headed straight to the slave market where Smee met him by an old establishment that specialized in bed slaves. They were taken to a room filled with beautiful mosaics and comfortable cushions seated around a small stage. Girls came out, one by one, each prettier than the last, but none suited him.

"No brunettes!" he barked, growing agitated. Deep down he knew the reason for his indecisiveness. He didn't want a slave. He wanted his love, but she was no longer an option. Hook reminded himself that what he was getting wasn't even a woman. It was a toy for him to play with. She would satisfy his physical needs on the lonely seas, and that would be all. He could use this girl for as long as he liked even abuse her if he chose (though he knew he wouldn't). The slaver then brought out a blonde, and then another. Four more followed and all were asked to leave. "Bloody hell, Majdi, is this all you've got?! I'm rather disappointed. I suppose I'll have to take me business elsewhere. Come, Smee!"

"No, no! Please wait!" Majdi pleaded in horribly broken English, "I have something else! Something very special."

The captain eyed him warily, "You do know the consequences of wasting my time?"

"Y-yes, Captain."

Hook nodded to the man who clapped his hands twice. Instantly two men entered the room dragging a struggling girl between them. He couldn't see her face. Her head was thrashing about, throwing her pale blonde hair every which way. The pirate couldn't help but laugh. Clapping his hands together in anticipation he said, "Now this is more like it!"

The two men threw the girl down to her knees and quickly attached her manacled hands to a hook which was hoisted up harshly, forcing her to stand. Hook stood, walking towards her with eager steps. She was beautiful, despite the fury in her green eyes, dressed in a red midriff top and billowy pants of the same color. He reached a hand out to touch her.

"This one you can't touch."

Hook felt stricken. He wanted desperately to stroke the porcelain skin of her cheek. "Why not?" he asked gruffly.

"I told you. She's special. A princess!"

Hook looked back at the girl in surprise. "Princess of what?"

Majdi laughed, "Does it matter? She's a slave now. Sold to me by a queen named Regina. I assumed I would sell her to a Sheik or king. She's a virgin. Never been touched by a man. Her cunt's as tight as her ass."

Hook smiled. A princess. He could have a princess service him like a whore every night. The thought thrilled him. She would be forced to fuck a dirty scoundrel. There was certainly no risk of either of them falling in love amidst such an arrangement. Women were always falling in love with him, but this one would want nothing from him. She would likely fight him at first. He cock grew stiff at the challenge. "I'll take her!" he said, excitement in his voice.

"But, Captain, she's very expensive."

"I'd imagine two chests of gold and jewels should do the trick. Aye?" He turned to the man who nodded eagerly. The two men dragged the girl away. She hadn't said a word, and a part of him longed to hear her say his name.

"She'll be bathed and waxed and dressed in whatever attire you wish."

Hook nodded, gesturing to Smee. "Good. I want her sent to my cabin as soon as possible."Just as Hook walked out the door her remembered, "Oh, and Majdi!" he said, "Put her in something red, from the Enchanted Forest. I want her to look like a princess when she gives her virtue to a dirty pirate."

"Yes, Captain."

And with that he left the establishment, happier than he'd been in ages. He had something wonderful to look forward to that night. The defiling of an innocent princess. He couldn't wait to watch the shame on her face as her resistance turned to wanton desperation, and then utter euphoric pleasure, all at the hands of a man she surely despised.

How could he have possibly known the journey that awaited them both...

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please review. The response will determine whether or not I continue but if I do it will be very soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This chapter is where the smut begins. Dub-con, dom/sub, orgasm delay/denial. You've been warned.**_

 _ **The only other note I'll add is that I'm giving Hook a better cabin than he has in the show. That shit is just not big enough for what I have planned for these two. Imagine something more like Captain Shakespeare's cabin in Stardust.**_

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Sold**

Emma fought as hard as she could. The last year of her life had been an endless struggle. To live, to be free. She was forced into a red dress, like the ones she had once worn long ago, and chained to a bed in a grand cabin housed at the back of a pirate ship.

She had heard of this pirate, this Captain Hook. He was said to be one of the most dangerous men alive and she believed it. Emma had always been good at reading people. She could see it in his eyes. He would try to break her. He would fail. She was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, the product of True Love, and the princess of the Enchanted Forest. An infamous rake was not enough to overwhelm her, in any way.

The room was dark except for the warm glow of a lamp in the corner. Her hands were secured by long chains that allowed her movement, but not freedom. She sat up, leaning her back against the headboard, and waited for her new master to arrive.

When the door swung open Emma felt her breathing hitch. She didn't want to be afraid, but even she had to admit that he looked rather imposing in the flickering lamplight.

"Bloody hell." he said, taking her in, "You look..."

She didn't speak. She had nothing to say to him.

The captain stalked towards her, his striking blue eyes piercing through the darkness. Licking his lips lasciviously he said, "You look ravishing, your highness."

"What do you want me for?" Emma bit out tightly. She wasn't in the mood for games.

He smirked and took a sip from his flask, "You know exactly what I bloody want you for."

At that her stomach dropped. She was afraid despite herself. She had never been with a man and she had heard all the stories. Gulping hard she asked him, "Will you... will you be gentle."

"No." he replied.

Her expression grew hard, "I'll never be taken willingly."

Hook laughed, "We'll see about that."

Emma huffed, her anger boiling over, "So, that's it then? I'm to give myself to you every night until you're done with me?"

"Every night," he shrugged, "every morning, every evening. Perhaps I'll fuck you every day at noon and then have you suck my cock while I eat my supper." His eyes glitter mischievously making her more frustrated.

She sneered, "What exactly will my duties be on this ship, _Hook_."

" _My_ ship." he corrected, "This is mine. The crew is mine. _You_ are mine. Every inch of your flesh belongs to me now." He took another hard pull on his flask, "I am on a quest to find buried treasure. That is all you need to know. We'll be setting a course to a far off land at sunrise and the journey will take six months."

"Six months?!" she nearly shrieked, "Six months at sea?!"

"Now you see why I bought you. We will make landfall to resupply but there are no major ports between here and our destination. That means no brothels." The captain wandered over to look over the maps covering his large desk as he continued to speak, "A man like me needs... companionship." he leered, "My appetite is rather ravenous, you see, and my own hand simply won't do."

Emma shifted uncomfortably on the bed. He was eyeing her. Groping her body with his gaze. She felt bare despite her ornate dress and it made her shiver.

Hook spoke again, this time he slurred his words slightly, revealing his inebriation, "Your job will be to do as I say. I am not just your captain, I am your master. You will obey me in all things. If I tell you to get on your knees and suck my cock while I sail the ship you will do it. If I tell you to bend over the starboard side and take every inch of me until I fill you with my seed you will do that as well. You will warm my bed at night and keep my fire tended until morning. You will dine with me when I take dinner in my cabin and do anything else that I require of you. If you serve me to my satisfaction I will allow you to feel pleasure."

Emma balked, "You could never make me feel pleasure. You disgust me."

Hook grinned as if her rebellion actually made him happy. "I'll make a deal with you, princess. If you are a good slave - if you you are obedient and submissive to me in every way - at the end of this journey I will take you home."

She couldn't help but scoff, "I'll be ruined!"

"Aye, you will. I'll make sure of that. I'll tell the whole world what I did to you and no respectable man will ever touch you again. But you'll be alive, and you'll have enjoyed pleasure the likes of which few women experience in their lifetimes."

"Well, you certainly think mighty highly of yourself." Emma grumbled in response.

At that Hook's eyes seemed to come alive. He slid his long coat from his shoulders and eased himself onto the bed. Emma forced herself not to shrink away. She refused to show weakness to this man. He reached for her face and held her firmly so that she was looking into his eyes. Speaking almost softly he said, "I don't expect you to ever care for me, but mark my words, love, before this is over you will beg for my cock like a wanton little whore."

Emma felt her face drain of color at his dark promise. He ran his thumb over her trembling lips until she finally replied in as firm a voice as she could, "I don't beg-"

"You will beg me to fuck you, princess. You will beg me to allow you to come. You will beg me for mercy when your body has had enough and, if you are a good lass, I will give it to you."

"And if I'm not a _good lass_?" she asked, fearful of the answer.

He smiled, "Then you will be punished. But don't worry." he assured her and leaned in to whisper wickedly in her ear, "You'll learn to enjoy that as well."

Emma closed her eyes, trying to think. She was a princess. Royalty. Could she truly be subservient to a dirty pirate? Could she willingly give up her freedom and virtue to such an awful human being? This murderer, this thief, was her only chance at getting back home. Emma thought of her mother and father. They were most likely worried sick. She considered her own safety. Yes, this man would surely do unspeakable things to her, but she was his property now, and she doubted the infamous Captain Hook would ever let anyone harm his property. He would ruin her, but he would keep her safe. Of that much she was certain.

"You'll really take me home?"

The pirate surprised her by taking her hand in his. "I swear on my life, your highness. I will give you your freedom," he looked into her eyes as he placed a kiss on her knuckles, "all you have to do is earn it."

"And you won't hurt me?" she asked, still unsure.

At that he smirked, "Well, I make no promises. I do have a Hook for a hand." he winked, and she turned away to hide her smile. When she looked back he was unbuttoning his vest.

"N-now?!" she stuttered, afraid again. When his black shirt was removed he took a key and released her from her shackles. Emma tried not to stare at the manly black hair that covered his scarred chest. She had never seen such a thing.

The captain didn't answer. He simply extended a hand and helped her off the bed. Then he began to remove her dress.

Emma trembled as he took his time with the laces. She imagined what it would be like and the images that followed frightened her. "Will it hurt?" she asked as her red dress fell to the floor.

She felt his hands grip her waist through her corset as he answered, "At first." Emma jumped. His lips were at her neck, brushing against the sensitive skin just above her shoulder.

He seemed to notice her stiffen. "Have you ever been touched here, princess?"

She swallowed her fear and answered, "Yes."

"Yes, _captain_." he corrected.

"Yes, captain." she complied. Her mind was made up. She would be a good slave. She would play her part, and when the time came he would reward her with her freedom. Thinking of her parents sorrow at the loss of their only daughter Emma knew that no matter what this man put her through it would be worth it in the end. He began to unlace her corset and she held her breath.

"Breathe, princess." he murmured into her ear, "You have to breathe." Emma exhaled just as her corset joined her dress and his rough, calloused hands found the soft warmth of her breasts. "Has anyone ever touched you like this?"

She forced herself to breathe evenly, as he'd said, determined to follow every command to the letter. "Yes, captain."

He kissed her neck softly with almost humble lips, "And how about... this?"

Emma jerked away when his hand slipped beneath her skirt and grabbed her between her legs. "No!" she cried out, struggling in his arms.

"What's that?" he barked harshly and she realized her mistake.

Meekly Emma said, "No, captain. No one has touched me there."

He chuckled, straightening her up, "Good." Without warning he threw her onto the bed and pounced on top of her. She tried not to resist but the urge was too strong despite the strange warmth gathering between her legs. He roughly pried her legs apart and pulled her to him. She gasped when he ripped her skirt into pieces with his hook leaving her completely naked in the warm lamplight.

He pulled back, sliding his hands up her smooth legs and to her bare mound. "Please!" she cried, just before he reached her most private place. He gave her a devilish grin and touched his thumb to the sensitive nub at the apex of her thighs, gently rubbing circles around it. Emma bit her lip. She had agreed to succumb to him, but she would not give him the satisfaction of giving her pleasure.

Hook laughed, "Don't be shy, darling. Tell me how it makes you feel." She shook her head stubbornly and focussed on keeping her breath from stuttering. This seemed to make him angry as his movements turned harsh sending lightening bolts to her core. She whimpered uncontrollably and he smiled like a predator while holding her tightly with one arm so she couldn't get away.

Emma was trying not to enjoy it, but something was happening between her thighs. It was a new sensation. She felt hot and empty, like there was a place deep inside of her that longed to be touched. Frightened by her own cravings she said hatefully, "I will never succumb to you. I will do as you say but my body will never be yours."

He laughed and crawled on top of her while quickening his ministrations. His free arm moved to wrapped her neck so that her head was trapped in the crook of his elbow.

When he kissed her she tried to push him away. His insistent tongue demanded entry that she wouldn't allow as his fingers ran through her folds. "Kiss me!" he demanded, but she refused. He growled and forced his lips on hers again just as he entered her with a strong finger. She cried out at the intrusion. She knew it was just a finger but it felt enormous to her innocent sex. She felt him attempt to force a second finger inside. "No, please ,captain!"

"You disobeyed me. As your punishment I will fuck you with two fingers instead of one." she whimpered as he twisted the first finger, trying to loosen her, "You're lucky I don't spank your arse until it's raw." Emma was trying not to listen to the silky lilt of his accent or revel in the sting his stubbled chin had left on hers, but something was happening to her. She could feel moisture between her thighs and a pulsing deep within. When his second finger entered her she moaned despite herself and a flush crawled up her entire body. When she opened her eyes, Hook was smiling ear to ear. "Now, love, you do want to go home, don't you." Emma nodded. "Good. Then you must not disobey me, aye?" She nodded again. "Listen to me very carefully. What I do next will cause your body to climb to the top of a mountain, but you are not allowed to fall. Do you understand? If you do as I say I will only fuck you once tonight, but if you come before I allow it I will fuck your virgin pussy all night and you won't be able to walk for a week."

Emma was afraid, but she also wanted his fingers to move. Something in her was awakening, something bold and new that wanted to be fucked until sunrise. Emma nodded her compliance and he smiled.

"Good lass. Now, don't forget to breathe." He then began to rub at her inner walls with a come hither motion that made her whimper. He went faster, causing her to moan as flashes of white filled her eyes. Her body was writhing beneath him. He bit at her shoulder and sucked marks onto her neck. "You bloody love this, don't you princess?" he hissed in her ear, "You want to come on my fingers, don't you? You want to fall apart like a filthy whore." Emma didn't say a word even as her walls fluttered around him. He laughed and began pumping into her with hooked fingers at a maddening pace. She keened loudly making him curse out of glee. "I'm going to fuck you on every inch of this ship. I'm not sure I'll ever tire of you. I want you with me at all times so that I can have my way with you whenever I wish. Is that understood?"

"Yes, captain!" Emma cried desperately, for his words no longer disgusted her. They excited her. She wanted to feel his cock inside of her. She wanted to let her body come apart. "Please," whimpered, shame breaking her soft voice, "Please, captain, can I... can I... please, let me..."

"Let you what, darling? Speak up!"

Emma sobbed as he fucked her harder, "Please, can I come?"

"Not yet." he said harshly and managed to remove his pants in just a few seconds. Her eyes widened at the sight of his hard cock. It was very large. She made a frightened sound as he lined himself up. "Shhh.." he hushed, "Don't be afraid. This will be tight but you're soaking wet. I swear, you won't be harmed. Now, kiss me." he commanded once more.

This time, Emma obeyed. Her lips met his in a furious dance that left her hopelessly breathless. There was so much passion in his kiss. It was like he was trying to devour her. As he entered her slowly, she moaned into his mouth. When he was fully seated within her he pulled back. She looked up at him with stuttering breaths as she struggled to take it all. His blue eyes were striking, his features disturbingly handsome. He was beautiful, and in that moment she saw something behind his gaze. It was a kindness that had not been there before.

In an instant it was gone and he was thrusting into her. Slowly at first, but soon hard and deep making her moan as the head of his cock hit the spot his fingers had just been stimulating. She was seeing stars again. The feeling was building in her core once more. Her walls began to flutter around him. "Please, captain!"

"Not yet!"

Emma sobbed, fully at his mercy, "Please, I'm begging you, I'll do anything!"

"You will be obedient?"

"Yes!"

"You will service my cock whenever you're told?"

"Yes, please! I can't stop it! I'm coming, please don't punish me!"

"Come for me!" he ordered, but she was already falling. Her body shook with pleasure as the waves crashed over her. She screamed as he fucked her through it, surely loud enough for the whole crew to hear. "Tell them! Tell them who your master is or I'll stop and never allow you to come again."

"Captain Hook!" she cried without a second thought, "Captain Hook is my master, I obey only him!"

He kissed her hard as he came inside her. Small sounds were escaping her. Tiny whimpers and moans that betrayed her euphoric state. She kissed him back, their lips lazily meeting until he finally stopped and said with his forehead to hers, "Speak to me. Let me hear your voice."

She did as she was told, just as she had promised to do, "My name is Emma."

Hook looked at her for a moment, then surprised her by rolling off of her and pulling her limp body to his. She wanted to resist, but there was also a small part of her that enjoyed the feeling of his soft chest hair against her bare back. He nuzzled into the back of her neck and placed soft kisses there. "Sleep." he said, "That's a command."

Emma drifted off eventually, her mind blank from exhaustion. She thought about her seaside home. It was only a year away, but she found herself looking forward to a year with the captain, and while she abhorred him in every way, she also longed to feel him side her again.

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please review! As always, the response will determine the length of this piece.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So it's going to be a while before this thing has any kind of plot. Hope you guys are cool with that. In the meantime, enjoy this shameless piece of smut. dub-con warnings are in effect.**_

 _ **I would like to address the complaint that Hook would never own a slave because he was one. While this might seem like sound logic, I don't believe it holds water. The fact is most pirates were essentially slaves. They were often captives that had been press-ganged into service after their ships were attacked. Some crew members were even chained to the deck to keep them from trying to escape. Some of them went on to become captains who, no doubt, had enslaved crew members of their own. They also usually sold the captives they didn't want to slavers in foreign countries. As much as we might like to believe our precious Killy is better than all this, it's no stretch to think he may have participated in this practice as well. I firmly believe that while I've definitely taken some creative liberties, my Hook is very much in character, especially considering we really don't know much about his pillage and plundering days post Neverland.**_

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Welcome Aboard**

When Emma awoke she was in chains.

She seethed with anger at the sight of the manacles on her wrists. Sitting up in the captain's bed she looked around. The cabin was empty, but just as she was plotting her escape the first mate Smee walked through the door.

Emma quickly covered herself with the luxurious comforter as he said, "P-p-pardon me, m'lady, but the captain requires your services on deck."

She curled her toes in fury. He was summoning her like a servant (which she supposed she now was, though it didn't make it any easier to swallow). "Obviously I'll need something to wear." she spat out venomously.

Mr. Smee came over and released her from her bonds, then he pulled some clothes from a chest and laid them on the bed. "He says you're to wear this." The frightened man was gone before she could take out anymore frustration on him.

Emma dressed as slowly as she could. She would make him wait as long as possible to show that she was not some dog he could order around. The corset was tight (most likely purposefully so) and forced her breasts together into an obscene show of womanhood. Her mother would never let her wear such an ensemble. The dress was of good quality but certainly not fit for a princess. She looked like a common bar wench.

Her compliance from the night before was forgotten as she prepared herself for whatever awaited her above deck. She was a princess, not a slave, and her body belonged to no one but herself.

 **KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

Hook waited impatiently for his purchase to appear. When Smee finally arrived, a grumpy looking slave in tow, he smiled cordially and dismissed him.

The girl had exceeded his wildest dreams. She was beautiful and stubborn, yet he'd taken her all the same. No matter what happened after they parted, no matter what royal married her and took her to bed, he would always be her first. Before their journey was over he intended to ruin her for other men. Until then, she was all his.

"Come here." he instructed, grabbing her and pulling her back flush with his chest. He breathed her in and was immensely pleased to find that his scent was all over her. "You smell like a pirate, love." he whispered lasciviously in her ear. She squirmed in his arms but he held her close.

"What do you want, captain?"

He chuckled darkly, gathering her skirts with his hook and hand, "I'm afraid my cock needs servicing again, your highness."

She stuttered, uncharacteristically nervous, "H-here? N-n-now?"

"Aye." he growl, then he barked his first mate, "No one is to come to the upper deck! Anyone who disturbs me will feel the steel of my hook in his chest! Is that understood?"

"Aye, captain!" said the man, scurrying away.

Hook then turned his attention back to Emma as he used his hook to pry her legs apart, wasting no time in running his fingers through her soft folds. He nibbled at her neck until he felt chill bumps beneath his lips. She was facing out, looking over the ocean, and he trapped her body between the railing and his already growing erection. She was resisting, he could tell. Her body was stiff as a board. Not like the night before when she had finally succumbed and begged for her release. "Do I need to remind you that I am your master?"

"You can command me to take you inside me but you cannot force me to enjoy it."

He laughed, palming at her gorgeous breasts which were practically falling out of her dress. "And I suppose you didn't enjoy last at all?"

He didn't fail to notice her blush as she replied, "The royal doctor says it's a natural response to... physical stimulation."

Hook was rubbing lazily at her sensitive nub and grinding his stiff member into her round backside. "You don't trust me," he said, "I need to change that."

"Why would I trust you?" she bit out, "You bought me, as if I were cow or a goat."

The captain roughly turned her around and lifted her onto the railing.

She shrieked in fear, "Please! I'll fall!"

"No, you won't." he said gruffly, and bundled her skirt to the side while settling himself between her legs. Emma gripped the lapels of his coat with white knuckles, looking down at the tumultuous water below.

"I can't swim! I'll drown!"

"Hush," he commanded, "this is where I want to take you."

Her legs were gripping him tight, "Please, don't let go!"

Hook looked into her eyes then and saw true fear. He took her face gently in his hand, "Emma, look at me." he said, "You remember out arrangement, don't you?"

She looked up at him with watery green eyes but did not reply.

He said, "Do you want to see your family again?"

After a moment of hesitation she nodded.

"Then you will be a good slave and do as your master commands."

She sniffed, "I'm afraid."

"Good." he said, "I want you to fear for your life because it will force you to trust me. Your body is my property now. I won't let any harm come to it. That's something you need to learn."

She sniffed, looking into his eyes, "How can I trust you? You're a murderer and a scoundrel."

"Aye. And perhaps someday I'll murder for you, if that's what's required to keep you safe."

"Is a piece of property really so important to you?"

He smirked, "Well, you were very expensive." He took his flask from his coat and gulped down a throat full of rum, then he offered the bottle to her.

She took it gingerly in her hand and took a swig. He smiled, returning it to its hiding place, and lowered himself to his knees. "What are you doing?!" she cried, grabbing at him to keep her balance.

Hook pulled her legs over his shoulders and held her firmly by her thighs. "I want to taste you."

"How will I hold on?" she asked desperately.

"You won't," he replied, "I will." When his tongue touched her bundle of nerves he felt her fingers grip tightly at his hair. He circled it slowly, warming her up, until her grip loosened and her legs relaxed. When he latched on and sucked at her now swollen nub he heard her moan. Hook brought his hand to her folds and entered her gently with two fingers, knowing she must be sore from the night before. He flicked at her with his tongue and rubbed her walls until she was practically shaking.

When he stood, she surprised him by gasping out wantonly, "Please, don't stop."

"Would you like to come on my cock, princess?" She nodded, shame written all over her face. He kissed her hard, holding her firmly at the nape of the neck. She was reluctant, but her lips parted and matched his movements as he unlaced his trousers and lined himself up. He was eager to be inside her, but at the last minute he said, "Beg for it." Emma looked up at him with questioning eyes. "Beg for it," he repeated, "beg for your master's cock and I will allow you to come."

"P-please, master." she croaked out, looking away.

"Look at me." he said, "Look at me while I dominate you. I want to see your submission in your eyes."

She obeyed and continued, "Please, g-give me your cock."

"Come now, darling, you can do better than that."

She visibly swallowed and said, "I want you to use me like a whore. I want to feel you come inside me."

"You'll be my toy? Mine to play with whenever I like?"

"Yes," she whined pitifully, "Please, fill me, master."

He slammed into her, forcing himself into her tight sex to the hilt. She cried out, "Please, you're so big, be gentle!"

But Hook didn't know how to be gentle. He tried to hold back but her fluttering walls drove him into a blind frenzy. She moaned pathetically as he pounded into her, each thrust deeper than the last. Her arms were wrapped around his neck in a desperate effort to keep herself from falling to her death. Even as he reveled in her pleas for him to have mercy on her fragile body he felt the slightest pang of guilt knowing that she was afraid, if not truly in pain. He decided he should make this worth her fear with a trick he had learned to make her fall more intense. He kissed her deeply, not losing any momentum and bent forward until she was horizontal with the water. "Are you ready, Emma? This will be intense." Before she could answer he hoisted both of her legs over his shoulders and thrust his cock into the spot that made all women succumb to him. She screamed as her upper body dangled precariously over the waves below, but in only a few short thrusts he felt her walls clenching around him and her screams turned into moaning sobs. He fucked her through it watching the waves of pleasure take her to another space as he emptied himself inside her, just as she had begged him to do. When her body was finally finished he pulled her up. Tears were streaming down her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She sobbed into his shoulder and he stroked her head. "Why are you crying?" he asked, knowing the answer but for some reason needing to hear her say it.

"Because..." she sniffed, "Because I hate myself."

He kissed her temple several times, holding her as close to him as this world would allow. "Why, love?"

When she finally answered it was quiet and full of shame, "Because I liked it." she sobbed, "I like it when I tell you to stop and you fuck me harder. I like it when you make me come even though I don't want to. A part of me hates it but a part of me just wants to be submissive and obedient. I don't know what's wrong with me, it's so wrong!"

He smiled, "That's a good girl."

"Please," she begged, "no more. I can't-"

"Shhhh..." the captain hushed, the unfamiliar feeling of guilt filling him once again, "Don't worry, love, I'll let you rest. Here, come with me." he carefully gathered her in his arms and carried her over to a pallet he had bought while in Agrabba. He laid her down and cleaned her with a rag dampened with freshwater. "I promise not to take you again until your body is ready." he said softly, brushing his lips against hers. Then he stood and took his place at the helm.

She laid there for the rest of the day, and though normally he would give the helm to Smee after a while, he stayed there, keeping an eye on her as she rested in the sun.

Their interactions hadn't gone exactly as he had planned. She was his slave. He shouldn't care if she was tired or sore, yet he did all the same. He pushed the worry aside. They had many months to go, and surely he would tire of her soon, as he had every woman that had come after his lost love. This one was certainly more entertaining than most, but she was there for one purpose and it was too satisfy his manly needs. There would never be anything between them, he told himself. How could he ever care for another? This girl was nothing like his Milah. She was independent, sure, but she lacked that darkness that had attracted him to his first love. Milah could be vibrantly cruel, the perfect mate for a pirate. This girl, sweet and innocent, was meant for some rich ponce who would treat her as if she were a fragile helpless thing. Had he met her long ago, before his brother had been taken from him...

Hook shook the thought away. That man was gone, he reminded himself, and he was never coming back.

 _ **Thanks for reading! Sorry this chapter was short. Please review! Let me know how I'm doing with this since it's extra important to me that I do it right.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm very proud of this chapter. That is all.**_

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Promises**

Emma stirred at the sound of revelry. She could hear music and laughter coming from somewhere close by. She opened her eyes and found the stars staring back at her. The sky was vibrant with color, unlike anything she had seen while on land. Pinks and purples and blues of all shades painted the heavens like a watercolor. It took her breath away.

"Have you ever seen them?" Hook asked, startling her from his place in the shadows.

She watched him walk into the light. He was wearing a fine red vest and his leather coat was gone. "Not like this." she replied, looking back up.

After a moment of silence Hook said, "Come, love. I require a woman's company,"

Emma shrank away from him in fear, "You promised!"

"I'm not going to fuck you." he said, picking her up and placing her on her feet. He extended his arm, to her surprise, and look at her expectedly.

Emma could see light emanating from the lower deck and could hear the voices of men echoing through the night. Dread filled her, "Your men... you're going to let them-"

"Of course not!" he balked, "As long as you're mine no one will touch you but me. Bloody hell, woman, give me your arm, or would you prefer I put you back in your chains?"

Glaring at him sternly Emma wrapped her arm around his and allowed him to lead her down the staircase to the lower deck where his crew was stomping their feet to a merry tune of a foreign melody played by Smee with a fiddle. Two men were in the middle of the deck were kicking at the ground in a strange dance of stomping feet and quick little leaps. She couldn't help but smile as the captain brought her into the crowd so that she could see.

Thoroughly amused, Emma clapped her hands to the beat. It was an exciting rhythm. Hook wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, but she didn't really mind. He offered her a drink from his flask and she accepted it.

When the music died down he pulled her out onto the deck. She followed with hesitant steps until she found herself in a starting position. "Let's see what those royal dance lessons have taught you, your majesty." He then gestured to Smee who struck up a waltz.

Emma was taken aback when Hook swept her into a dance. He was an excellent lead, practically carrying her across the deck with ease. She was impressed, but she refused to let it show, "How does a pirate know how to dance?" she asked with ire.

"I wasn't always a pirate."

She have him a dubious look.

He laughed, "You wound me, love."

"A few sure steps won't convince me that you're a gentlemen." Emma was trying to focus, but his cerulean eyes were boring into her soul.

When he spoke it was soft and punctuated by his grip on her waist tightening. "You should be careful all the same. Women have a habit of falling in love with me. It's a curse, really."

"I prefer a man with honor."

"You should prefer a man who can protect you. A man who is loyal to you. A man who loves you."

Emma smirked, "Plenty of men have been in love with me. I've refused dozens of marriage proposals."

Hook's eyes glinted mischievously, "None of them suited you?"

"When I marry it will not be because I've fallen in love. It will be for the good of my kingdom. In fact, I'm currently betrothed." Emma tripped over Hook's foot as he missed a step.

He quickly recovered and venomously spat, "And what will your beloved do when he learns I've taken what was rightfully his?"

"Hunt you down and kill you, most likely."

Hook smirked and shook his head, "No. He wouldn't kill for you."

"He would die for me."

"Then he's a selfish fool." he growled, taking her aback once more, "No man should allow himself to leave this world while a woman he loves still walks the Earth, for a broken heart is a fate worse than death. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy."

He seemed lost now. Emma said, "I've never been in love."

"Well, I've never been betrothed, but we make port tomorrow, perhaps I'll find my future wife there."

She smiled, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Aye." he grinned, a curious eyebrow raised high.

"How'd you get the hook."

The captain couldn't have looked more pleased, "A duke from a faraway land caught me with his wife."

Emma furrowed her brow, "Was she worth it?"

He smiled sadly, "I don't even remember her name." The music died down and Hook asked her, "Are you familiar with the tango, your majesty?"

Emma shook her head and he gave Smee a little nod. The music that followed was strange and intense. The rhythm was vibrant and the tempo frantic. Her heart sped up and chill bumps crawled up her back as Hook pulled her much closer than traditional court etiquette would allow. His hand moved to the small of her back and pressed her body firmly into his. "Just follow my lead, princess."

Emma could barely keep up with the pirate. The steps were so fast and just as she was getting the hang of it he flung her out and then spun her back so that she slammed into his chest. He took a moment to nuzzle his face into her neck and let his hands wander obscenely over every curve he could reach. A blush warmed her cheeks when he palmed at her breasts and she wanted to be disgusted but the music was so sensual and exciting that her body reacted in a very different way. "I do believe your starting to warm up to me, Emma."

That was when she remembered herself. As he threw her back into the ferocious choreography Emma angrily bit out, "I had heard you were a great seducer of women. I have to say, captain, so far I'm not impressed."

"I didn't buy you so I could woo you. I bought you so I could fuck you. You can't deny I've satisfied you in that regard."

The accuracy of his statement both embarrassed and frustrated her, "My future husband will respect me in our bedroom."

She gasped as Hook dipped her suddenly, bending her so far back his strong arms were the only things holding her up, "He will leave you aching for my cock, and if he does somehow manage to give you even an ounce of pleasure you will call out my name, and he will learn that his wife is Captain Hook's dirty whore."

Emma realized that her breath was coming out in heavy pants. She studied his face. His eyes were striking, the dark stubble that covered his chin was manly and brutish, and his masculine jawline was strong like a statue. Hook was undeniably handsome. His nose brushed her's sending little shocks where they touched. "Does it make you angry," she asked, "knowing that if we had met in my kingdom I wouldn't even pay you a second thought? You would kneel at my feet and beg for your life as I executed you for piracy."

"If we'd met in your kingdom I would have fucked you in your royal bed and your pleas for mercy would have sounded exactly the same.

At his obscene promise Emma grabbed the lapels of his shirt and pulled him into a searing kiss. The music stopped. His hand came to cradle her head while his hook pulled her body close. Their lips danced hungrily in an agonizing battle of anger and arousal. She moaned as her want for him only grew with each swipe of his tongue. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she let him devour her right there on the deck of his ship.

When they parted the only sound Emma could hear was their labored breaths mixing in the night air. Hook looked around causing her to finally notice the crowd of men who were staring at their captain.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU MANGY RATS LOOKING AT?! THIS SHIP WON'T SAIL ITS BLOODY SELF! BACK TO YOUR STATIONS, ALL OF YOU, BEFORE MY HOOK PAINTS YOUR GUTS ACROSS THIS DECK!" All around the men scrambled every which away in an attempt to get back to their posts as quickly as possible. She gave a little shriek when he swept her off her feet and into his arms. "ANY MAN WHO DISTURBS ME TONIGHT WILL WALK THE BLOODY PLANK! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!"

"AYE, CAPTAIN!" his men replied.

 **KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

Hook burst through his cabin door with a bang. The moon was shining into the room through the many windows that looked out over the sea. He kicked the door closed and walked over to the bed.

Emma didn't make a sound. She was lost in his eyes. They frightened her. They excited her. They promised so many things.

He threw her down on the bed and fell on top of her. Without a word they both began ripping his clothes off. Once he was bare he wasted no time in tearing through the laces of her dress and then her corset. Their bodies were writhing together as they kissed passionately in the moonlight.

"Fuck me." Emma whined, wrapping her legs around his wast, "Fuck me like a dirty pirate."

She kissed him again and could feel how badly he wanted to do just that. "Do you trust me, Emma?" he asked.

"You're a dangerous man, captain. I would be a fool to trust you." she replied, and felt a chuckle shake his chest.

"Good." he said, "I'm going to fuck you. If I get too rough I could hurt you."

"Will you?"

He placed a soft lingering kiss on her temple, "I suppose we'll find out."

Emma held her breath as he entered her. The provocative dance had drenched her thighs and despite his girth the captain bottomed out making her whimper. Slowly he eased out, every inch of him dragging along her walls until she moaned. When he thrust again it was agonizingly slow but incredibly deep. She tangled her fingers in his hair as he fucked her slowly and intensely, gradually picking up the pace, for what seemed like hours. He sucked endless bruises on her neck, the pleasure-pain making her walls flutter. His hand wandered all over her body, then came to rest on her neck. She felt fingers spread over the sensitive skin there. His grip was firm, but not at all constricting, it's mere presence enough to make her feel powerless and weak. These were things she had never felt before. She was a princess, her enslavement hadn't changed that, but this man made her feel subservient and fragile. It should have angered her, but instead she felt excited.

As his thrusts grew faster his grip on her neck tightened slightly. Her airway was still clear but she couldn't move. She was completely at his mercy. He latched onto a nipple and sucked until she cried out. He was hitting her favorite spot over and over making her see stars while his thumb rubbed ominously at her throat. All it would take is a little bit of pressure... the fear was intoxicating.

He whispered silkily in her ear, "Do you like it when I control you, your majesty? Do you like being powerless to stop me from doing whatever I like to your body?"

Emma only moaned in response, so lost in the sensations she was willing to agree to anything he said.

"Do you like being compliant, Emma?" then without warning he began slamming into her hard, making her whimper pleas of mercy, "Do you like being used?"

The words and the feelings were too much. She fell over the edge as if it were a waterfall, the hand on her neck making the orgasm twice as intense as the ones that had come before it. She shook violently as he fucked her through it.

"Emma!" Hook cried out as he emptied himself inside her. He bit into her shoulder hard, intensifying the last waves of her fall as they washed over her.

When it was over, she looked up into his eyes and saw an expression that was indecipherable. She brought her hand up and felt of his stubble, "Hook..." she wasn't sure what she had wanted to say. Perhaps she'd just wanted to say his name.

He looked away and silently embraced her so that his arms wrapped around her and laid his head upon her chest. Emma closed her eyes and listened to his breaths become even and steady. Something had changed between them, though she wasn't sure what. He hadn't fucked her, like he'd promised. He'd made love to her like a man who wasn't afraid to care for another. There was so much passion in his kiss and the way his body melded with hers.

She gulped hard, willing herself to sleep. Their journey had not even begun and things were already very much out of her control.

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_ _ **I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please leave a review to let me know how I'm doing. You guys are the best!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok so this chapter is really intense and while I definitely think it's still within dub-con range as opposed to non-con, it does involve bondage, humiliation, and degradation. Sorry not sorry.**_

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Punishments**

Hook awoke to the sun shining through his window. It was not a sight he was used to. He, like all good captains, always rose at dawn with his crew, but somehow this morning he had slept through the sunrise and was still settled in Emma's embrace.

She looked radiant with her golden locks fanning out over his feather pillow. They were both bare. Hook couldn't tell where his body ended and her's began. He recalled the night before. How she had begged to be fucked by a dirty pirate. The memory made his cock twitch. "Emma," he said, "love, wake up."

The beautiful woman stirred in her sleep. He gently took her face in hand and watched in awe as she opened her eyes. "Good morning." Emma smiled, then she winced as if in pain.

"What's wrong?" he asked, instantly worried.

Emma groaned, "I'm sore inside."

Hook felt as if he'd been punched in the gut. She was in pain. He had been far too rough and he'd hurt her. "I'm sorry," he said desperately, "I... I shouldn't have-" He truly didn't know what to say. The guilt settled in his chest making him ache. The feeling was foreign and abhorrent, so he extracted himself from Emma's arms and crawled out of bed.

She asked, "Where are you going?"

"We make port in a few hours. We'll resupply and set off at dawn tomorrow. This will be the last time you see civilization for quite a while, princess."

"Am I allowed to go ashore?" she asked sourly.

"No. But you are free to walk the deck."

He dressed quickly, eager to get her incredibly arousing pout out of sight. On deck he contemplated his feelings. He couldn't hurt her anymore. That meant he wouldn't take her again until she was ready.

At noon she appeared in one of the dresses he had bought for her. It was a brown corset and a red skirt that looked ravishing on her. Hook lazily strolled down the staircase and over to Emma who was looking out over the railing. From behind he could see the love bruises he'd left all over her neck and shoulders. Slightly embarrassed he said, "You're... feeling alright?"

Emma didn't look at him but nodded her head in reply, "Where are we making port?"

"A small city in the Northern Kingdom."

She didn't say a word and the silence made him uncomfortable. Finally, he left her there to watch the bay grow closer and closer, unable to take the sickly feeling in his stomach that arrived every time he saw her grimace in discomfort.

They reached the city a little past nightfall. Hook led his men to the dock only to hear Emma calling after him.

"What is it, darling?" he asked sarcastically.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, I can't have you tonight, but as I've said, a man like me requires companionship rather frequently."

"You're going to a brothel." she stated, clearly seething.

"Aye," he walked up the gangplank and took her hand in his, "but I assure you, love, I will return to our bed once you've healed. Smee will keep you company for now."

And with that he left the irritated princess, eager to seek the company of a woman who didn't make him feel knots in his stomach.

 **KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

The brothel was full of beautiful women. Their breasts were spilling out of their corsets everywhere he looked and though the sight pleased him, it didn't satisfy him.

All Hook could think of was the girl he had left on his ship. On his way to the brothel he'd bought salves at the apothecary that promised to heal her body fast. He told himself he only cared because mistreating her would lead to a difficult six months but in his heart he knew it was something else.

"Fancy a fuck, captain?" asked a voluptuous brunette as she fell onto his lap.

He grinned, trying to feel like his usual self, "You're friendly, aren't you?"

"I like blue eyes." she giggled playfully, then she whispered into his ear, telling him all the things she could do for him for a small fee.

He smirked, letting his tongue find the corner of his mouth. He imagined what her beautiful face would look like as he fucked her into oblivion.

Hook stood abruptly, throwing the woman off his lap. "Men!" he shouted, "I want you all back by sunrise! Anyone not ready to make way by dawn will feel the end of my lash. Is that understood?!"

"AYE, CAPTAIN!" his crew replied.

One man asked, "Where are you going, captain?"

He answered, "Why would I bother with these sodding wenches when I have a girl who will suck my cock for free?" They all laughed as he turned and left.

The truth was he had no plans to find release to night. He only wished to help Emma apply her medicine and perhaps teach her about the stars.

"Emma, darling," he said, bursting into his cabin, "I've brought you something. I hope it will help with your-" He was stopped short by the sight before him. Smee lay on the bed, secured by chains and gagged with a scrap of cloth. He looked around. There was no Emma in sight. "Bloody hell!" he growled, and raced out to hunt her down.

 **KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

"Hey there, miss," said a voice from the shadows, "you're a pretty one, aren't you."

Emma turned around. She had been creeping through an alley hoping to find a road. The Northern Kingdom was far from the Enchanted Forest but if she could barter a ride using the jewels she'd stolen from Hook's cabin there was a chance she could find her way home.

The man ambled into the moonlight, "Yes, very pretty."

Emma back up only to feel something hard against her back. It was another man, this one taller and more muscular than the other. Five other men came out of the shadows. They surrounded her, ogling her body like it was a piece of meat. One of them grabbed her and pulled her too him. He pawed at her like an animal making her squirm. Another took a knife and began cutting her dress to pieces while the other covered her mouth with his hand. She kicked him hard in his balls and he responded by slapping her hard across the cheek with the back of his hand sending her straight to the ground.

One of the men laughed, "This one's got some fight in her." he grabbed her by her tattered clothes and slammed her against a wall, "Go easy now, and my men and I might just leave something left for your husband, but try that again and I'll fuck you bloody."

Emma's breathing hitched at his threat, but to her great relief the edge of a cutlass appeared at the man's throat. "Watch yourself, mate. You're touching something that doesn't belong to you." Emma looked to find the captain and his men standing all around with blades to her would-be attackers' throats.

"Who the fuck are you?" the man spat without releasing his grip on her.

"Th-that's Captain Hook." stuttered another man with eyes so wide Emma could see them in the dark.

The man glanced down to Hook's infamous appendage and relaxed his hold on her. "This girl's a whore?" he asked dubiously.

"This girl is my slave. I own her outright. Should any damage come to her there will be hell to pay."

The man backed away then, eyeing his captive men. Hook quickly sheathed his sword and approached Emma, taking her face in hand. He stroked her cheek and when he took his hand away there was blood smeared on his thumb. "Who hit you?" he asked darkly. The anger in his voice made her afraid to answer. He asked again, "Emma," he said firmly, "tell me who hit you."

Slowly she raised her arm to point to the man who had done the deed. Without a moment's hesitation Hook pulled out his sword and ran the man through. Emma screamed just as Hook's men grabbed her. He walked over and grabbed a fistful of her hair, forcing her to look at him. "Now," he said, blue eyes glinting in the moonlight, "what am I going to do with you?"

 **KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

Emma found herself chained to Hook's bed. Her bonds were tighter than before leaving her arms and legs spread to the four corners of the mattress. When Hook entered she could feel the anger and barely contained rage rolling off him in waves. Her body quivered under his fiery gaze as he quietly examined her bare form.

"You're in a lot of trouble, Emma."

"I'm not afraid of you." she bit out.

He looked at her for a moment, "No, you're not." then, walking over and sitting on the bed he said softly, "You're no fool. You know that I would never hurt you," Emma's breath hitched at the sincerity in his statement, until he added, "but I must punish you nonetheless."

She spat out venomously, "Whatever you're going to do, I've been through worse. I'm not afraid of pain."

Hook laughed, pulling a small chest from a shelf on the wall, "I'm not going to make you feel pain."

She furrowed her brow, "You're not?"

Pulling a small glass bottle from the chest he replied, "No. No pain. Desperation, perhaps. Agony, certainly. But I assure you no physical harm will come to you." He sat back down on the bed and poured the some of the contents of the bottle into his hand.

"What is that?" she asked just as he blew the fine red powder into her face. She breathed in and instantly felt heat spread through her body like flames.

Hook explained while putting the bottle away, "This was given to me by a witch. You don't want to know what she wanted for it."

Emma tugged at her tight chains as the heat settled at the apex of her thighs and slowly grew warmer with each passing second.

"Here's what's going to happen," Hook said casually, "You're body is going to become more aroused than it has ever been in your entire life. You clit will throb, your cunt will spasm and ache, and it will not stop until you are given release by your master. Now, who is your master, Emma?" Hook flinched as Emma spat in his face. She secretly feared his retaliation but all he did was laugh. "You've know idea what awaits you, darling. You'll learn to be obedient. I'll check on you at sunrise. That's only six hours away."

Emma watched the door shut behind him. She tried to focus on her breathing but the throbbing had started. She felt empty. Empty and sensitive. The breeze coming in from an open window made her flinch. The feel of the sheets beneath her writhing body made her moan. Soon she was tugging at her chains as the inflamed walls of her pussy fluttered without respite. She gasped, the want driving her mad. Emma made uncontrollable noises and even called out to Hook, first demanding, then begging for relief. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she longed to touch herself, to feel any stimulation that might allow her to fall, but instead she was left on the edge, suffering from the physical need to climax.

 **KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

Hook ignored Emma's cries. The thoughts of what those men could have done to her flew through his mind like locusts in a swarm. He punched the wall, splitting his knuckles open. She was a stupid reckless girl, though he wasn't sure why he cared. Had she gotten away it would have been a loss on his investment as he already planned to ransom her to her family when their journey was over, but, considering he had already defiled her, what did it matter who else used her body?

When dawn finally broke he readied himself. She was surely in torturous agony, just as he'd promised. It was an extreme punishment but he couldn't risk such blatant disobedience again. Making his way belowdeck Hook briefly pondered which way his anger was truly directed. Was it at the insolent slave who had defied his commands, or the woman who had tried to leave before he was ready to let her go.

 **KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

Emma was near delirium when Hook finally entered his cabin. The bed beneath her was soaked with the evidence of her arousal. Her bundle of nerves was on fire and inside her walls quivered on the brink of an orgasm that just wouldn't come.

"I'm sorry!" she cried without hesitation, "I'm sorry, master, I-I won't run away again, I swear! Just please make it stop, make it stop!" Hook took his time removing his coat and placing it in his wardrobe. He didn't say a word. Desperately she asked, "What do you want? Tell me what you want me to do! Please, I can't take anymore. I need to..." she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"You're ready to do as your told?"

"Yes!" she cried, "I'll be good. Do whatever you want to me, I won't stop you." She was begging and the shame should have broken her, but all she could think about was relief for her aching cunt.

He laughed, "You couldn't stop me if you wanted to."

"You're right," she said, "I'm yours. All of me. Use me. I want you to. I want to be your slave."

He smirked, clearly pleased, "Now, that's more like it." After removing his vest and shirt, Hook made his way over to the bed. He surprised her by falling on top of her, but leaving space between them so that she received no friction.

He stroked at her tear soaked face as she begged, "P-please, master, have mercy on me."

"Shhh..." he hushed, "First you need to prove your obedience. You have to earn your pleasure. Can you do that?" Emma nodded frantically. He produced a key and unlocked her hands, then her feet. Then he stood and walked over to the fireplace where the flames mimicked her own unbearable arousal. "Come here." he instructed and Emma responded instantly by falling out of his bed. She couldn't stand, still sore from the previous night, so she crawled over to him and knelt at her master's feet. "Open your mouth." he commanded, and she did so without argument. He laughed and unlaced his leather trousers, "So compliant." When his cock was out he grabbed her tightly by the hair and entered her mouth slowly but wasted no time in thrusting deeply into her, fucking her throat like it really was just a toy for him to play with.

Emma ignored the humiliation. This was a practice for whores, not princesses. She gagged several times and he was kind enough to let up just long enough for her to catch her breath, but he always returned, each time more vigorous than before until she could feel him throbbing in her mouth. He pulled her back and took himself in hand. "I'm going to mark you as mine." he growled and wrapped his hook around her neck to keep her in place, "Look at me." and she did. She looked up at him, feeling dominated and agonizingly aroused. It only took a few pumps of his wrist and he was erupting strings of his sticky essence all over her face. It dripped off her lips and into her mouth so that she could taste him.

Before she could process the vulgar act he was throwing her onto the bed, laughing like a giddy child. "What a beautiful sight you are, your majesty. Princess Emma, covered in a pirate's seed like a cheap whore." He then brought his hand to her sensitive nub making her keen. "Are you ready, Emma? This will be intense. It will last a very long time but because of the magic you will stay conscious and I'm afraid you'll have to endure it all."

"Please," she whimpered through stuttering breaths, "please, master."

Hook smiled and rubbed lazily at her engorged sex causing her to moan until he inserted two hooked fingers and violently pumped them into her, rubbing deliciously at her favorite spot. She fell over the edge in just seconds, "Thank you!" she sobbed as her orgasm washed over her, "Thank you, master! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

It lasted minutes. She was blinded by the euphoria that wracked her insides. She sobbed in relief as the ache that had plagued her for hours was finally satisfied. Tears mixed with the pirate's essence and soaked the pillow beneath her.

When it was over, she could barely breathe. Her body was shaking as if she were freezing cold and the trauma of the event had left her speechless. She flinched when she felt something cold on her face. "It's alright." Hook said as he used a damp rag to clean her face, "You're alright. It's over." When she was free from the evidence of his and her own arousal he wrapped her in a blanket and took carried her over to a wingback chair by the fire.

Emma laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. It had been exhilerating, as much as she hated to admit it. Her complete submission had left her feeling alive and she hadn't failed to note his use of pleasure, rather than pain, as punishment.

Hook said, "Would you like to hear a story?"

She nodded, nuzzling into his warm neck.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess named Snow White. She was the fairest maiden in all the land and was hated by an Evil Queen who wanted to destroy her and everyone she loved. The Evil Queen was jealous of Snow, for she had found her true love and would surely live happily ever after, while the Queen remained alone and hated by all.

And so this Queen created a terrible curse. One that would send everyone in the kingdom to a land without magic, a place where only she got her happy ending and everyone else was doomed to live in misery for all eternity, with no memory of who they were, or what they loved. Snow White thought all hope was lost, but a prophecy told of a savior that would break the curse, a baby girl born of true love.

When the time came, the curse was stolen from the queen, and the kingdom was spared from her wrath. There was no need for a savior, but some say she still lives in a castle by the sea, forever hated by the queen who seeks to destroy her to this very day."

Emma looked up and into his sparkling eyes. "How do you know this story?"

He looked weary as he answered, "Believe it or not I once worked for the Evil Queen."

Emma instantly melted into terror, "Please don't send me back to her! Please, I'll do anything, I'll be good, I'll do whatever you want, please!"

He held her close and said quickly, "Regina is no friend of mine! That blasted witch left me in another realm where I was forced to work for her mother who, believe it or not, is even worse." He seemed to register the fear on her face and asked, "What did she do to you?"

She sniffed and looked away. "The queen played games with me, too. But she didn't use pleasure."

His face was hard but he spoke softly, "Emma, listen to me. That queen will never touch you again."

"You can't protect me from her. No one can."

At that he almost seemed insulted, "How many people do you think have been betrayed by Regina and have lived to tell about it? I'm a survivor. That woman doesn't frighten me."

"She should. She's powerful."

"So are you, if the rumors are true. You're the product of true love. That's a rare thing. You're the only one that can break the dark curse."

"I did." Emma said sadly.

Hook's brow furrowed in confusion. "The curse was enacted?"

"No. Rumplestiltskin made a deal with my parents. He would take my magic and use it to open a portal so that he could find his son. Then he would destroy the curse so that Regina couldn't cast it, and in return he said that he would return one day with a demand that they would be forced to heed."

Dread covered the pirate's features as he asked, "And did he ever return?"

Emma nodded, "Last year. He demanded that I marry his son, Baelfire so that he would be king of the Enchanted Forest when I take the throne."

In a matter of seconds Hook's expression had gone from worry to pure hatred, "The crocodile."

"The what?"

He didn't answer. Instead he gently urged her to lay her head on his shoulder and told her to sleep. "Rest, princess. Tomorrow our journey begins."

Emma closed her eyes and drifted off. Her body was limp and exhausted, but it felt as if she had been reborn. She slept in the arms of her pirate as he sang a sea shanty. The tune echoed in her dreams and kept the nightmares at bay. She couldn't say that she truly believed that Hook could protect her, but while in his embrace the queen seemed very far away.

This was true, but not for long.

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, I love them so much. The support for this fic has been great. Hopefully this chapter wasn't too much for some of you. Let me know your thoughts.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for the wait guys. I know this chapter is short but it won't be long before the next update. There's nothing too crazy in this chapter (sorry to disappoint) but it will give you an idea about where this story is headed.**_

 **Chapter 6:**

Emma's night with Hook had been like the time she'd gone cliff jumping as a child. In the moment it had been terrifying and excruciatingly uncomfortable, but the rush was intense and euphoric. Ever since she had been the perfect slave, always following his commands without resistance, but he hadn't touched her at all in the week since. In fact, he'd been very distant, keeping her locked in his cabin at all times and only returning there to sleep. Emma hated herself for wishing he would take her again. She certainly couldn't ever instigate such a thing. She told herself the kiss on the deck had merely been a manipulation so that she could slip from his grasp. She didn't want to give herself to a pirate. He was a murderer and a fiend. She was of royal blood.

Just as she was contemplating this the captain himself stumbled through the door. He eyed her as she tended the fire and began removing his clothes. Emma quickly put the iron away and hurried over to hang his coat in the wardrobe. It wreaked of rum and he was staggering where he stood.

"You're drunk." she grumbled as he tripped over to the chair by the fire and sat down. Emma fell to her knees in front of him and pulled his boots from his feet.

"And you're very compliant lately. What devious little scheme are you up to now?"

"I'm not going to run away again," Emma said, massaging his soles, "I promised I wouldn't."

Hook leaned back and closed his eyes, "That's a good lass."

Emma looked up at him as relaxed in front of the fire. His scruff was well-manicured as if he'd recently had a shave. She looked back down and said, "Are you pleased with me, master?"

She felt his eyes on her as he replied with a question, "Am I your master, Emma?"

She washed her hands in the basin on the floor and looked up into his too blue eyes, "Yes."

He smirked, "Is that right?" Hook shifted in his chair, "Let's see how obedient you are after your little lesson. Get that chair." he gestured to the armless chair upholstered in fine fabric from a far away land. Emma pulled the chair over until it was facing across from Hook as he poured himself a glass of rum. When she was done he looked at her for a long while and then said darkly, "Take off your dress."

 **KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

Emma hesitated.

"Take off your dress." he said again. Hook was eager to see just how far she was willing to go after a week's respite. She began to pick at the laces holding her nightdress together but he said, "Slower." in a voice that he knew dripped of sex and debauchery. She slowed her movements and he practically growled as the opaque garment fell from her shoulders. "Sit down." Emma sat in the chair before him, completely bare from head to toe. "Spread your legs for me." She looked down bashfully as she opened her thighs for him. "Good girl," he breathed, barely holding himself back, "now, touch yourself. Your breasts first." Emma began to palm at her breasts just as he would have done. She closed her eyes and grew lost in her own ministrations. "Lower." he commanded, and her hand wandered down the where her thighs met. "Imagine it's me, love. Rub yourself. Make that royal cunt nice and wet for me." Emma made a high pitched noise and her fingers found her bundle of nerves. She massaged her clit vigorously, writhing under her own fingers.

"It's not the same." she whined, and he nearly leapt from the chair, but his determination kept him still.

"Stop." he commanded, and when she did he said, "Don't get greedy, love. Do you see the bowl next to you?" Emma looked to the table next to her and saw the bowl of strawberries he had set there earlier. "Take one, darling... That's good, now, taste yourself."

She visibly quivered before taking a large strawberry and trailing it down her body. A remarkable blush crept up her cheeks when she inserted the berry and coated it in her juices.

Hook could barely get the words out as he pulled his stiff cock from his trousers, "Now, taste, Emma." His cock throbbed as she put the fruit in her mouth and bit into it, releasing pink juice that dripped down her porcelain skin.

"Come here." he commanded. Emma stood up and hurried over to him, quickly swallowing and wiping her chin. Hook grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. She was straddling him. He held her firmly at the hip and encouraged her to rut against his already hard cock hungrily. "I want you to ride me." She responded with a questioning look. "Rise up, love." He steadied her and she rose up on her knees which fit easily in the large chair, "Now, take my cock like a good lass." Emma groaned as he impaled her. She took his length slowly, wincing when he was finally fully seated within her. "Tell me how it feels." he said, overcome by the sight of her being run through by his manly cutlass.

"It's..." she huffed, short of breath, "It's deep."

"Good. Do you have a horse, Emma?"

She furrowed her brow, "Yes."

Hook smiled, "I want you to ride me like you ride your horse. If you earn it, I'll give you a reward." He waited anxiously for her response.

Slowly she nodded, "Yes, master."

Oh, he liked the sound of that. He asked, "Who does your body belong to, Emma?" while moving her hips up and down his shaft in an easy dance that had her moaning delicately.

"You own my body."

He chuckled, "That's right." She was panting, her eyes closed. He could see the mixture of pleasure and discomfort painted all over her face. "Harder." Emma picked up the pace, her moans growing higher and higher pitched with each thrust. "Yes, fuck yourself on my cock." He gripped her hip hard and slammed her down onto his throbbing erection over and over. The sudden sensation caught her off guard and she cried out, putting her hands on his shoulders to keep from falling over. "Don't stop!" he barked and she made a truly pitiful sound when he spanked her ass with an open hand. She was a glorious sight. He brought his thumb up to play with her clit. "That's it. Chase your fall, Emma. Come on my cock, but ask my permission first."

Emma begged between thrusts, "M-may... may I come, master?"

"Yes, come." She cried out as her tight pussy clenched around him. "Bloody hell!" he bit out as he, too, tumbled over the edge. He dragged his hook over her porcelain skin leaving a red trail down her body. "Oh, Emma, you bloody minx!" he exclaimed.

Emma brought her forehead to his but kept her lips out of reach. Taking his face in her hands she asked, "Have I pleased you, master?"

He grinned wide, still bleary from an excessive amount of rum, "Aye. That you have." Then, gesturing with a nod of his head, he said, "Get in the bed." He stood as she scrambled over to the feather mattress and pulled his trousers off in one well-practiced motion.

"Are you going to take me again?" she asked, sounding almost hopeful.

"No. Not tonight." He crawled into bed and found her beneath the sheets. To his surprise she eagerly folded into his body and tangled her legs with his. He chuckled softly, "Are you cold, love?"

Emma completely ignored his question and instead grumbled, "I don't like being alone all day. It's boring. I want fresh air."

He sighed, holding her close, "It's for your own good, lass. You're the only woman aboard a ship full of pirates. Your seclusion keeps you safe."

"I don't care, I want to go above deck."

"You'll stay down here. End of discussion." Hook said grumpily, and to his surprise she made no retort. After a long silence he asked her, "Is it possible that you are enjoying our little arrangement, your majesty?"

Her face was hidden, but she looked up at him with her beautiful green eyes and smiled, "Actually, I think I am starting to like it."

He smiled down at her, pleased beyond words, "Is that right?"

She nodded eagerly.

"Ooh..." he chuckled, "you are a naughty princess."

A blush crept across her cheeks then and she said bashfully, "I also thought... perhaps... my husband might like it if I... learned how to please a man. It's my wifely duty to make him happy."

Hook flinched as if he'd been struck. The comment caught him completely off guard. She was betrothed. That was something he had not forgotten. And to Baelfire, of all men.

Emma continued, "I know I have a lot to learn but I've heard that men are... easier to live with when they're satisfied. Is that true?"

He suddenly felt as though he might vomit. There wasn't any part of him that wanted to imagine Emma satisfying another man. "Go to sleep!" he barked, flopping over on his back. She didn't hesitate to roll over and crawl up his chest.

"Wait! Just show me one thing before we go to bed."

He sighed, irritated beyond words. "What?"

Emma looked down at him, her green eyes glowing in the dim light. She spoke softly, like the distant splash of a mermaid's tale, "Show me how you would kiss your wife."

Hook grunted uncomfortably, "Not the marrying kind."

Emma brushed his nose with hers, "Your lover then."

"I'm tired."

"Please." she begged, saying the words barely a breath away from his lips.

Hook raised an eyebrow, intrigued, "You couldn't handle it."

She smiled and brought her hand up to his head, entangling her fingers like a woman that wanted something. "Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it, _captain_."

He growled and chased her lips but hers danced just out of reach. That lit a fire under him. Emma made a startled noise when he rolled them and pinned her to the mattress. "You're playing with fire, love."

Emma ignored his warning, "I'm the product of true love. Show me what true love tastes like, sailor."

"Pirate."

She smiled and bit her bottom lip. She was teasing him, he realized, and it had to stop. Hook caught her lips with a brutal force and devoured her like a hungry animal. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned into the kiss. When they parted he didn't go far. He smiled, "Have you gotten into my rum?" At her coy smile he chuckled, "Stealing from the captain. That's punishable by lashing."

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Uh... c-captain..."

"Go away Smee!" he hollered, nuzzling Emma's neck.

"I'm afraid it's quite important."

Hook gave a heavy sigh and pulled himself off the bed, "Bloody hell."

The matter turned out to be quite important after all, so Hook pulled on his trousers and left his cabin with his first mate. He did look back, however, just as the door closed. He saw Emma looking at him with the strangest expression. He had never seen it before, not on any woman he'd known (and he had known so many). The girl was odd. She seemed to want him, though, she was clever enough to try to trick him into thinking so. He told himself not to bother with the opinions of a self righteous princess, but something in him longed to be the object of her affections. He shook these thoughts away. It would do no good, dwelling on her engagement.

By the time Hook made it back to his cabin, Emma was fast asleep. He crawled under the covers and wrapped his body around hers, even removing his brace so he could put both arms around her. She was warm and her hair smelled like something sweet. He breathed her in.

Hook thought about the fact that she belonged to someone else. Baelfire was more friend than enemy, yet the thought of him touching Emma...

He seethed, pulling her closer. He wanted to truly possess her like the treasure she was. Furrowing his brow he realized that he knew very little about her. He couldn't possibly have real feelings for her. It was illogical. She was beautiful, that was all. The most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, in fact. As a pirate and a scoundrel, Captain Hook had always been fond of beautiful things. Why would one incredibly stubborn girl be the exception?

And yet... the pangs of jealous were sprung when he thought of Emma, _his_ Emma, moaning in pleasure from the ministrations of anyone but him.

Hook decided, right then and there, that if he had to give Emma back, he would not do so in the state in which she arrived. Before their six month journey was done he would mark every inch of her, claim her body, over and over until she begged for mercy, and he would ruin her for other men. He would orchestrate a masterful seduction, using all his infamous skills, and she would give him not just her body, but her soul. Baelfire would be left with a wife who forever pines for another. Perhaps he would even continue to fuck her under her husband's very nose.

Like father, like son, he supposed.

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, those stupid things mean the world to me. Also thanks for all the love I've been getting on Tumblr. Normally I spend my time throwing away anon asks because they're basically a verbal communication of the atonement seen in GoT, but this week I got some that I could actually answer lol.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Alright, this chapter includes rough sex with dubcon elements. You've been warned.**_

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Dark Horizon**

Emma was incredibly relieved when Hook sent for her at sunset. She hadn't seen the outside of his cabin in a week and was beginning to lose her mind.

He was sitting at a small table on a bench made for two. There were candles and goblets of wine set elegantly on a white table cloth. Hook stood as she approach, behind him a painted sky seen from the view only the upper deck could provide.

"You look ravishing, darling." he smiled, and she believed it was genuine.

Emma lifted her shackled hands, "Are these really necessary?"

When she was close he grabbed her and roughly pulled her to him, her back flush with his chest, and brought his lips to her ear, "I like the sight of you in chains," he growled possessively, "reminds me that you're mine."

She smirked and shot back smartly, "For now."

He appeared to ignore her and said, "Please, have a seat." he guided her onto the small bench, "I've opened our finest wine. A vintage made from strawberries." then he added with a fiery glint in his eye, "I know how much you like those."

Emma felt a blush warm her cheeks as she remembered his commands to taste herself. It had made her feel so dirty, but it had also made her feel incredibly alive. When she was seated she looked out over the white caps frothing in the fading light and asked, "Where are we headed?"

Hook answered while pouring the wine, "Somewhere far away."

Emma took a sip as she let the moment land, enjoying the seafaring breeze, "Why are we going there?"

"That is none of your concern."

"I disagree," she replied stubbornly, jutting out her chin and giving him a hard look, "I'm on this ship same as you. My fate is tethered to yours whether I like it or not. This journey will no doubt at some point put me in harm's way. I have a right to know what treasure you seek."

Hook sighed, taking a hard gulp from his goblet, "Not treasure, love. Something much more valuable. Something gold cannot buy."

"What then?"

He eyed her for a moment, then, setting down his cup he said, "A weapon. One that will allow me to defeat an old enemy."

Emma took another sip of the sweet drink, "I'm sure the infamous Captain Hook has quite a few of those."

"That's an understatement. But this weapon is meant for one in particular."

"Which one?"

Hook waggled his finger at her and said, "I've heard curiosity is a very unladylike quality."

"I'm not a lady. I'm a princess."

He smirked, "I don't see your crown."

"The crown is just a symbol. To rule the Enchanted Forest is my birthright."

Hook rolled his eyes, "You royals are all the same. Tell me something, your majesty. Have you ever been so drunk you couldn't perform a proper curtsy?"

She laughed, "I can't say that I have."

"Well," he said topping off her drink, "we shall have to change that immediately."

 **KEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

The light of the day had long ago faded into a starry night. Emma was seeing double, but the blue of the captain's eyes was somehow as clear as the inky sky above. They were facing each other, both straddling the bench, her skirts hiked up to her knees so that his fingers could draw soothing circles on her thigh, and he was telling a story. It was a fantastic tale about an adventure he'd had soon after becoming a pirate. She was clutching her stomach, her laughter making her eyes fill with tears.

"What did you do?" she asked, completely engrossed in his narration.

"Bloody ran for me life! Those natives were going to eat me alive and I value you my hide quite a bit."

She giggled, an uncharacteristic sound, "But you survived." she said, and surprised herself by placing her hand on his. His calloused fingers curled around hers and brought them to his lips making her heart skip a beat.

"Aye," he replied softly, "I'm rather good at that."

"At what?"

"Surviving."

Against her better judgement Emma took another sip of her wine. Her shackles clinked as she brought the goblet to her lips.

"Here." said Hook gruffly as he produced a key and freed her wrists from their constraints. He then stood and held out his hand. Emma took it, following him over to the railing.

It was a quiet night at sea. The only sound she could hear was the gentle brush of the waves against the hull. "Do you ever miss land?" she asked, looking out at the dark and distant horizon.

"I miss the women that live on land." Hook quipped with a clever smile. She smiled back and let him wrap his arms around her waist from behind. He pulled her hair over her shoulder and placed several soft kisses on her neck. Emma closed her eyes and let the sensation carry her to a safe place. When he finally spoke, it was barely a whisper, "So, how does a princess come to be a slave?"

She blinked, suddenly waking from her reverie. The memories his question evoked made her blood boil with rage. Instead of answering she shot back, "How does a pirate come to work for an evil queen?"

She felt his chest rumble as he chuckled in response, "Regina needed my assistance. In exchange she promised to give me something I desire."

Emma turned in his arms and placed her hands on his chest, "And what is it that you desire, captain?"

His features were hard. He clenched his jaw, saying spitefully, "Vengeance."

She furrowed her brow, then felt the scrape of his hook against her corset. "The duke who took your hand."

Hook sniffed, "Your master has asked you a question that remains unanswered. Shall I punish you accordingly?"

She rolled her eyes, "There's not much to tell. You know the story. Regina hated my mother, but she hated her happiness more. She knew that the only way to truly destroy her enemy was to take her only child..." Emma felt her breath unexpectedly catch. It had been a long time since she had thought about her parents. They were so very far away and missing them only served to make her miserable, so she had mostly blocked their memories out.

Hook gently took her chin in hand and forced her to look at him. He pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and said, "Tell me, love. What happened?"

She took a deep breath and told the story she had kept to herself for an entire year, "Regina used her dark magic to kidnap me in my own home. She kept me prisoner for months in a small cell with no light or warmth. I nearly froze to death several times, and every moment I thought I was close to death I wished for it, because enduring starvation was so much worse than a peaceful sleep. When I did sleep, I was forced to live through countless nightmares. In my dreams I was torn to pieces by wolves and felt every bite taken out of my flesh. I was drowned and stabbed and consumed by insects that crawled down my throat and ate me from the inside out. I was burned on a pyre and beaten with stones and my limbs were tied to horses who ripped me apart. I never died right away, and the pain felt so real that I-" she gasped, failing to hold back her tears, "I never knew it was a dream, I was so afraid!" Emma melted into heavy sobs and Hook pulled her close. Her shoulders shook and she buried her face in his neck.

"Shhh..." he hushed, "It's alright." She cried for awhile and he didn't say a word. The emotions poured out of her like rain under a broken cloud. Minutes went by, and her sobs finally ceased. She heard Hook say, "Emma look at me." and she did. His blue eyes sparkled with a bit of water that hadn't been there before. He said to her in a firm and sincere voice, "Regina cannot hurt you anymore. And if she tries I will protect you. I swear to you, on my life and my ship, I will keep you safe from that evil witch."

Emma laughed, wiping the dampness from her cheeks, "It's a great crime to break a vow to a future queen." Her heart nearly leapt from her chest when he took her hand in his and fell to his knee.

"Princess Emma of the Enchanted Forest," he proclaimed, "I vow to protect you from harm, and to keep you safe from any vile creature that would dare to cause you pain, for as long as you are mine." He punctuated his promise with the press of his lips against her trembling fingers.

She smiled, lost in his cerulean eyes, until finally she cleared her throat and said, "Rise, captain."

Hook rose to his feet and took her face in his hand, his lips finding hers so swiftly she was taken aback. His hook pulled her close and his hand held her at the back of the neck as he devoured her. The kiss was heated and full of desperation. His desperation to protect and possess, hers to forget and succumb. She whimpered when he nipped at her bottom lip and he growled when she pulled at his hair. His hand pawed at the flesh of her rear. The burn of his stubble was agonizing, yet she chased his lips as if she would never see them again. When he finally pulled away her chest was heaving in an attempt to catch her breath. He was looking at her with the strangest look. A mixture of awe and conviction. When he spoke, it surprised her. He said, "That's how I would kiss my lover."

Emma didn't know what to say. Her mind was absolutely blank. Hook turned to go. "Where are you going?" she asked, and could hear the disappointment in her own pathetic voice.

"A captain needs his sleep, but you've been cooped up belowdeck long enough. I'll have Smee bring a pallet and some blankets so that you can sleep under the stars tonight."

"You're not afraid I'll run away again?"

"It's like you said," he replied, "you can't swim."

Her jaw bobbed up and down. He was being so kind. Not like master at all. Like something else. She watched him disappear down the stairs and heard the door shut behind him as he went below deck. The light breeze whisped her blonde hair in the moonlight. This ship was a strange place, and she had become a very strange person. The pirate had wormed his way into her heart because he could see that he meant every word of his vow. He couldn't really protect her. No one could. But he would try.

Emma looked out over the water. She could still feel his arms around her. He was a man unlike any she had ever met. He was strong and steadfast, despite his love of vices. And he was passionate. Like the sea itself he ebbed and flowed, his heart was large but in tatters from some trauma she had yet to uncover. Hook's love was deep and intense, but seemingly misplaced at the moment, as he adored his vengeance most of all. He could kiss her any way he liked, she knew who his real lover was.

She slept peacefully that night beneath a pile of blankets that kept out the chill. Hook was on her mind, and she saw him in her dreams...

 **KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

Hook awoke early to a hazy morning and an empty bed. He rose, looking around. Emma was above deck, he remembered with a start. He panicked. What a fool he'd been, leaving her alone on a ship full of men. His crew would be beginning the day's work by now. He bolted out of bed and burst through his door.

When he arrived on deck he found his ship shrouded in a heavy fog. Visibility was minimal. He looked around. A wall of white surrounded him. "Emma!" he called out. Finding his way to the stairs he stumbled up to the upper deck. "Emma!" he called again but heard no reply.

When he finally found her, he was out of breath with worry, but she was fast asleep on the pallet he had instructed Smee to lay out for her. She was beautiful. Her pale blonde hair fell over her face so elegantly it was as if a master had painted it. Hook gently pushed the wavy locks aside so he could see her face. She looked at peace and his pants grew tight. He wanted her, he realized. He wanted to own her in every way. It was a strange and selfish urge. He had shown her the gentlemen he could be, now was the time to be devilish scoundrel she was growing to enjoy.

 **KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

Emma woke to Hook's silky accent in her ear. "Wake for me, love. I need you."

She stirred, slowly opening her eyes to a wall of white. At first, she was frightened.

"It's alright, darling," cooed Hook as he settled himself between her legs, "just a bit of fog."

"I can't see!" she cried, instinctively wrapping her arms around him. He was naked, she realized, and she could hear his men just a few feet away, going about their morning duties. Hook was already tearing at the laces of her corset. "No! You're men! They'll catch us!"

He tore through her dress in seconds and descended upon a nipple. Emma keened as he nibbled her into a hard peak. He sucked on it hard causing her cry out and when he finally had mercy and released her she was writhing beneath him. The pleasure-pain had sent lightening bolts to her clit and she was on fire. When he reached between her legs she sighed with relief. He said, "You think I care if my crew catches me defiling you? They know your only purpose here is to give me pleasure. On my ship I take my women where I like and no one would dare stop me." He rubbed at her bundle of nerves lazily, slowly stoking the flames of her desire. "I need you nice and wet, love. I'm going to take you roughly and I don't want to hurt you."

As he spoke the fog grew thicker and his face began to fade. "Hook!" she cried, "I can't see you!" White swallowed her vision. She could feel him above her, but the mist consumed it all.

"It's alright, love, I'm right here." he kissed her then. It was passionate and comforting. He left her lips to trail kisses down her body, pulling her damaged dress off as he went.

"Don't leave me." she whimpered.

"I'm not going anywhere." Then he pulled her legs over his shoulders and latched on her clit making her moan loudly.

Emma tried to keep quiet but he was flicking her with his tongue and she was so close to falling over the edge she could taste it. When he inserted a finger she sobbed, "Yes!" and thanked him as he rubbed at her walls while nibbling on her bundle of nerves. It was all just a blink too slow to push her over the edge. He was making her ache and he knew it. "Please," she croaked out, tugging on his hair, "please, Hook..."

He answered her plea by crawling up her body and kissing her hard. She could taste herself on his lips and loved how it mixed with the masculine scrape of his stubble against her mouth. "Get on your knees." he commanded.

She squinted at him through the fog in confusion.

He said again, "Get on your knees." and pulled her naked body up so that she was on her hands and knees. It took he a moment to realize what he was doing but when she felt him lining himself up behind her she gasped and slapped him hard with the back of her hand, "How dare you! I'm a princess, not a whore!"

Hook responded by laughing giddily and grabbing her harshly by the hair. He whispered in her ear, "You're my sweet royal whore who likes pirate cock, and I'm going to take you from behind like a hound takes a bitch.

She spat angrily, "I'll never succumb to you this way. I have more dignity than that."

He laughed, pressing the head of his cock into her as he said, "I do love a challenge, your majesty." then he slammed into her making her cry out. He was much deeper than he had ever been. Emma clutched her abdomen. She could feel him stretching her inside and though the sensation was a bit painful, it was making her walls flutter and spasm around him. She moaned, trying not to tumble over the edge. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Not this time. "Are you ready, love?" he asked placing his hook and hand on her shoulders, "I'm going to fuck you hard and deep. If you don't let yourself come I will force you, and that won't be pretty."

Emma replied through gritted teeth, "And how long do I have to endure this insult?"

She felt his grip on her shoulder tighten and prepared herself for his thrusts, "Until I'm finished with your body. Then you can have it back." Hook pulled out and thrust back into her tight channel, throwing himself into a harsh rhythm that forced incoherent pleas for mercy from her lips, but he ignored them all.

His cock was rubbing against her walls and the familiar feeling of uncontrollable pleasure was building in her gut. "No," she gasped, shaking her head, "I won't. Not like this."

Hook responded by pushing her face down and fucking her into the pallet. "Come for me," he commanded and spanked her hard, "come now. Come on, Emma show me what a greedy little whore you are."

The angle was too much. She cried out as she fell, cursing him and thanking him in the same breath. Her muscles clenched around him sending waves of agonizing pleasure through her body. She sobbed as he fucked her through it, prolonging the excruciating euphoria until moaning pathtically right there on his deck.

Emma thought it would be over once he'd won, but Hook only stood up, threw her over his shoulder, and took her to his cabin where he soon had her on all fours again. He fucked her into his mattress. She came again and again and again. Each time was more cruel than the last. She begged him to stop. She told him that one more would surely do her in. No woman could possibly endure such relentless pleasure. He didn't stop. He was punishing her for something, though she wasn't sure what. It wasn't the slap, that he had enjoyed. It was something else. Something deeper.

 **KEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

When night fell, Emma was still taking his cock like a good slave, but she was growing weary. Her blackouts were lasting longer and longer with each orgasm and Hook decided she had finally had enough. He released himself inside her for what must have been the tenth time that day and grunted out her name as he came. She fell into a heap on the mattress and he hurried to make her comfortable.

Guilt consumed him. He had been too rough with her. It was his anger at the thought of losing her to another. The moment he'd entered her and felt her warmth all around him he'd realized he couldn't stand the thought of another man doing the same. What had followed was the uncontrollable need to claim her as his and find comfort in knowing that no other cock would ever be good enough to erase the memory of what he'd done to her.

Hook pulled the covers over her and gathered her in his arms. At first he held his breath, waiting for her response, but finally she turned and snuggled into his side, wrapping on arm around his body and tangling her legs with his. He removed his brace and pulled her close so that she was laying on his chest. Her breathing was slow. She was exhausted. He guiltily rubbed at her back, hoping to soothe the aches he had surely bestowed up her body. "Sleep, love," he said, "rest now and in a bit I'll get us something to eat."

"You haven't done much captaining today." she mumbled sleepily into his chest.

He smirked, "I'd say I captained you rather thoroughly, wouldn't you?"

She giggled, looking up at him. Her face was so innocent and yet he was consumed by the demented urge to fuck her pretty mouth until she gagged. He was unusually insatiable. He craved this girl for some reason. He had known himself a selfish man but never before had he been so volcanically possessive. Not even with Milah Had his first love fucked another man she would have been simply cast aside, but he would kill any man that touched his Emma and he would lock her in his cabin forever if it meant keeping her all to himself.

This was a dangerous game they were playing, he realized. He was in deep, as was she, and their journey had only just begun.

 _ **Thank for reading! Please leave a review! I'll probably try to update Bless Me, Captain next but I do have to do some work on my personal project first. Either way an update shouldn't be too far out.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**So, one of my good friends on Tumblr deathbycaptainswan said all the fics she's read lately had been horribly full of angst and requested some fluff. Somehow this came out with equal parts angst and fluff. But, you know, baby steps.**_

 _ **WARNING: This chapter contains dub-con elements.**_

 **Chapter 8:**

 **Oasis**

Emma was gasping with each thrust of Hook's cock.

He was taking her deeply from behind at a brutal pace. It was their little morning ritual. As soon as he woke at dawn the first thing he wanted to do was fuck her. After a month at sea he knew her body well. He could work her up in seconds just by whispering vulgar things in her ear. She enjoyed letting him play with her body, though she would likely never admit it. Emma was a good slave. Always obeying him without question. He craved her like some addictive substance. More and more he had been sneaking off to his cabin in the middle of the day to fuck her. At night he would help her apply the special healing salve, but she was growing tired.

He finished and Emma collapsed onto the mattress. He kissed her temple and crawled out of bed so that she could sleep. After pulling on his clothes Hook took one last look at the girl in his bed and, just as he did every morning, committed the picture to memory hoping it would last him long enough to give her a rest.

Above deck Hook got to work. He stood at the helm for most of the day giving him plenty of time to think and every time he left her he had the same thought: Would she make those sounds for Baelfire when he took her for the first time?

 _No_ , he asserted. Emma's body was his and would always be his. He had made her scream in pleasure, shake uncontrollably, and beg to be fucked like a whore. His knuckles turned white at the thought of another man touching her. That very fear had led to weeks of him punishing her with his cock. He shook his head, thinking back to all the times she had begged for mercy which he so rarely gave. He usually forced her to come again just to see the look of reluctant submission in her eyes when she fell. Emma always fought her pleasure. He could read her like a book. She didn't want to admit how much she loved being fucked by a dirty pirate.

His feelings for her were a more troubling matter. Something had happened that night under the stars. When Emma had told him what the queen had done to her he was furious and he'd made a reckless vow. Emma didn't believe he could protect her from the Evil Queen. While it was true that Regina was one of the few people who had ever outsmarted him, he had bested her once or twice himself. Still, he had seen what she could do. He needed to show Emma he could and would protect her.

"Smee! We're changing course!" Hook called out over the wind.

Smee looked up from the lower deck, "Where to, Captain?"

"I want to visit our little home away from home."

"B-but... that would extend our journey by a week!"

"I didn't ask you for your bloody opinion now get back to work or I'll have you scrub the head!"

"Y-yes, captain."

That kiss had awoken something in him. He wanted her, and was angry that their time together was so limited. That's why he had abused her body the way that he had. The guilt of that was now too much to bear. He had to make amends.

 **KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

"Emma." Emma heard her name called softly from far away. "Emma, love, wake up."

It was Hook. Her master and commander. She opened her eyes to the dimly lit cabin. The sun was still rising, she realized. Dutifully she spread her legs. He chuckled in response. "No, love, not this morning. I know it's early but I want you to get up and dress. We're taking a day trip."

Emma scrubbed at her eyes, still fighting off sleep. "A trip? Where?"

"A very special place." He kissed her softly on the cheek.

His moods were so unpredictable. One moment he was sweet and loving, the next he was treating her like property, making her come over and over again until the fall was excruciatingly intense. That night under the stars she had believed for just a moment that he truly cared for her. Then he had proceeded to dominate her in every conceivable way. On her back, on her knees, on all fours. Oh, he loved that one. He also loved making her ask permission before she could come, and punishing her when he forced her over the edge before he'd allowed it.

She heard him roll out of bed and begin putting on his clothes. Emma got up and did the same, confused by the odd change in their usual schedule.

When she arrived above deck she found a a small boat waiting for them in the early morning hours. He was smiling warmly at her with his hand extended, "Come aboard, your majesty."

She smiled up at him through the twilight, "Where are we headed, captain?"

He took her hand and pulled her into the small boat. "To a place I love very much."

The boat was lowered into the water and Hook took up the oars. As he rowed them towards the shore of a rocky island Emma looked around. He had given her a cloak but it was very chilly out. "We're going north." she said.

Hook nodded, "Aye. We'll reach Arendale in two months."

"I thought you said we wouldn't reach out destination in six months."

Hook laughed, "Arendale is not our destination, princess."

She cocked her head in confusion, her brow furrowed in thought, "But there's nothing north of Arendale."

He didn't respond leaving her puzzled. She had yet to decipher his full plan. He was very secretive about it.

When they reached the rocky shore Hook helped her off the boat and tied it down. He pulled a large woven basket onto his shoulders and started up the hill towards the tree line.

Emma laughed at the sight, "Is that a picnic basket?"

"Aye, and it's bloody heavy. Best get a move on."

She raced after him, lifting her skirt and scurrying up the hill.

 **KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

"Here we are." Hook said as they entered the clearing.

Emma had calculated the island to be several acres large, but she hadn't expected to find a hot spring right in the middle of it. She looked around in disbelief. The trees were tall pines that reached the sky and the air was full of sounds from the forest. It was tranquil and full of peace. She couldn't believe he had brought her to this place.

"Take off your clothes."

Emma sighed at the familiar command and reached for her laces.

"Emma," She looked up at him quizzically. "I'm not going to touch you," he said, "I promise." The sincerity in his eyes made her breath catch. He began to remove his coat, then his shirt and vest.

She followed his lead and took off her corset, then her dress. When she was bare she caught him starring, but he was naked too. He took her hand and silently led her down into the steaming pool.

Emma gasped as her foot entered the warm water.

"Is it too hot?" he asked, clearly concerned.

"No." Emma shook her head and stepped in with her other foot. Her toes sank into the pebbles beneath the surface and she instantly sank into the water, leaning her back against the rocky edge of the pool.

Hook sat down beside her, but pulled her into his arms so that she was laying back onto his chest. She had never felt so warm and cozy in her life. His embrace was comfortable and protective. He began to sing one of his sea shanties and just as she was slipping back into a gentle slumber she heard a nearby splash.

"Fancy meeting you here, captain."

Emma's eyes flew open at the unfamiliar voice. She screamed at the red haired woman sitting on the other side of the small pool.

"It's alright, darling." Hook hushed, rubbing her arm reassuringly, "This is my friend Ariel. She sometimes frequents this island. Ariel, darling, this is Emma. She's serving as my companion on a long journey."

"Nice to meet you, Emma." The woman said perkily splashing her tail.

Emma covered herself self consciously, looking back and forth between the two. A _mermaid_. "How exactly do you two..." she drifted off, not wanting to hear the answer.

Luckily, Ariel replied, "Oh, the captain helped me get my voice back after the Evil Queen stole it from me."

Emma looked at the woman in surprised, then back at Hook, "You _did_?"

He smiled bashfully, "Aye. We met at sea. I took pity on the fish, and at the time I was looking to piss off Regina any way I could." He then gave Ariel a subtle look and said, "Best be off, love."

The mermaid smiled knowingly and dove into the shallow pool, splashing them both. When the bubbles cleared she was gone and the pool was empty. Emma turned back to Hook in amazement, "Anything else you'd like to tell me? Like that you helped a unicorn get her sparkles back?"

"Are you surprised?"

She laid back and closed her eyes, letting her muscles relax. "Not really." she said, and felt his chest rise and fall with a hearty chuckle.

They sat in silence for awhile until Hook spoke, "I once had a brother named Liam." Emma opened her eyes. She couldn't see his face, but she could hear his manly timbre faulter at the confession. He continued, "He was taken from me," he said, "and it changed me forever. Later I would loose a lover named Milah. Those losses made me into the man I am today. They also left a hole in my heart that... I'm ashamed to say... I've been using your body to fill. For that I apologize."

Emma turned in his arms so that was facing him. "You... you were in love?" He gave a single nod to the affirmative and Emma tried to suppressed the flame of jealousy that sprang to life within her. She gulped hard, "I'm very sorry."

His lips twitched with a smile, "It's alright. It was a very long time ago."

She could tell he was lying. That wound had yet to heal. She was surprised. All this time she had thought him incapable of love. She pulled her legs onto either side of his hips so that she was straddling him. The water came up to their shoulders but beneath the surface she took his hands and placed them on her breasts. "Do you still love her?" she asked, unsure which answer she wanted to hear.

"I..." he faltered looking up at her with those beautiful blue eyes, "I suppose I do, but... honestly..." his grip on her hip tightened and his mutilated arm wrapped around her waist pulling her to him, "...when I'm with you I can barely remember her name." Emma blinked, overwhelmed by his confession. "I know that what I felt for her was very real, but the things I feel for you... Emma, I've never felt them for no one else."

"Her brow crinkled in confusion, "But... you don't talk to me. Not since that night... I thought... you were so..."

"I can't stop thinking about that night. The way you kissed me was so... I almost believed that you were mine. That you _wanted_ to be with me."

"Perhaps I did."

"I'm not a fool, Emma. You like what I can make your body do, but you're not the first princess I've been with. You're going to end up with a prince, in this case the dark prince Baelfire. I don't want to get attached to something I'm going to have to let go of."

Emma smiled, "You're jealous?"

He scratched bashfully behind his ear, "I just..." he gritted his teeth and brought hand down to touch her beneath the water, "...When I think of another man touching you..." he massaged her folds before entering her with two fingers. She cried out at the stretch. Hook continued breathlessly, "It just makes me want to do things to you he never will."

She laughed, falling into the pleasurable feeling of his hooked fingers rubbing slowly at her walls, "You think my husband won't eventually figure out how to please me in bed?"

"Not after I'm through with you," he growled rubbing harder of her g-spot making her see stars, "because he may make you feel pleasure, he may even make you come apart, but he will never dominate you like I can." Emma keened as he began thrusting his fingers into her at an intense pace. Hook was speaking softly, watching her uncontrollable facial expressions like a man seeing fire for the first time. "He can't make you beg for release. He can't make you come against your will. He can't fuck you into submission like I do every single night."

"You don't know that." she barely managed to croak out, "Once you're gone, I might never think of you again."

In one dizzying motion Hook stood and walked them back to the other side of the pool where it was deeper. He pinned her to the smooth rock face and pulled her legs around his waist. His jaw was clamped shut and clenching hard in anger. She looked at him with his disheveled hair and manly stubble and tried to convince herself that what she said was true. That when he brought her to her betrothed she would move on with her life and forget all of this ever happened. He asked her, "Are you afraid of me?"

She gulped, answering honestly, "Sometimes." He looked away in what she could only guess was shame. She continued, "Sometimes I'm afraid you're going to go to far and hurt me. Sometimes I'm afraid you're going to lose control and hurt me on accident. But you never do. And the fear is..." she blushed, "...intoxicating."

He pressed harder into her and purred, "S'that so?" Hook reached up and twirled a lock of golden hair around his finger, "You like the darkness, do you?"

Emma bit her lip, already growing wet at the deeper register in his voice. She nodded and spoke softly, "I like it that aren't afraid to break me. In my kingdom, you would be hanged for all the things you've done to my body, and to associate with a pirate, even as a paid whore, is illegal. And yet... if we returned home today, I would still commit the crime of submitting to you, because it feels good and because the pain you've caused me has been far outweighed by the pleasure."

"Emma, you make all my pain go away. I think about you day and night. I use you too much because I can't get enough."

"Do you remember the night you made love to me? After we danced?"

His eyes lit up and the memory and a tender smile crawled onto his face, "Of course. I've never wanted a woman more."

"You were in control, but you weren't forceful. You dominated me but you didn't abuse your power."

"Is that what you want?" he asked desperately, "I... I can't do that all the time. I can't control myself. When I want you I just go crazy-"

Emma kissed him. She ran her fingers through his silky hair and followed his lips as they immediately took control. He pressed her harder into the smooth rock and panted into her mouth before cupping her face with his hand and kissing like a man starving for something she had. She reached down and grabbed his cock, giving him a few firm strokes while melding her lips with his. When they separated she breathlessly begged, "Make love to me, pirate. Fuck me like I'm yours."

"You are mine!" he growled before taking his cock in hand and slamming into her full force.

Emma whimpered, taking it all. She wanted to show him that she wanted him. She wanted to give him what he gave her. "I love your cock." she moaned, choosing words as her gift. He fucked her deeply beneath the warm water. Steam rose all around them and Emma became delirious with sensation. She let go of all her inhibitions and gave herself to him in every way by vocalizing the thoughts the usually suppressed, "I love how powerful and strong you are. I love it when you whisper those deplorable things in my ear. I know it should disgust me but it makes me soaking wet." At that sentiment he began thrusting hard and fast. She continued to praise him, "I love how far you push me. I love that you fuck me so hard I can't stand the next day. I love the marks you leave because they remind me I belong to you."

"Say that you belong to no one else. Swear that you're mine."

"No," she shook her head, wincing as he abused her g-spot with the large head of his cock, "I belong to my people. I have a duty to protect them."

Hook pounded into her harder, "I will not let you marry another man. Not even for your country."

"I swear that I'll never forget you!" she cried hoping he would be merciful. It wasn't her fault that she had been sold long before he'd purchased her.

"That's not good enough!" he barked.

"You're punishing me for something I can't help!" she gasped, "This obsession is just a distraction from your pain."

"I'm tired of pain." he said, slightly winded from his own physical onslaught, "Fucking you, possessing you, that makes the pain go away." Emma moaned when he reached down and began to play with her clit. "Is this going to make you come, princess? Is this pirate's cock going to make your royal pussy ache with pleasure?"

"Yes!" she keened, hating herself for enabling him. She should be teaching him control himself, instead she was giving him exactly what he wanted. "I want to come on your cock. Please. Force me. Claim me master. I want to submit like a whore. Make me your slave."

"Bloody hell, I've never heard a woman beg as well as you."

Finally, the stimulations overwhelmed her and she soared over the edge. She cried out, clutching onto his shoulders as she fell. He sucked a mark on her neck and fucked her through the waves of pleasure.

When she came back to Earth she struggled in his embrace as he continued to rub vigorously at her bundle of nerves, "Please!" she cried, "It's too sensitive."

He replied in a dark voice she barely recognized, "It belongs to me and I want it to come apart again. You said you wanted to be my slave. Slaves take what their masters give them."

Emma swallowed hard, wincing at the shocks intense pleasure pain coming from the apex of her thighs. When the pain finally faded away and gave way to a familiar warmth she moaned, "Yes, Master."

"That's a good lass."

The next time Emma neared the fall she was afraid. She was still feeling the aftershocks of the first orgasm and this peak was higher than before. The fall would be long and intense.

Don't blackout." he instructed, "Stay with me. I want you to feel it all."

"I'm so close."

Hook backed off the rock and began fucking her from another angle that allowed him to go deeper. Emma came apart hard, crying out his name over and over. Her legs trembled as she writhed in agony, pathetic whimpers for mercy dripped from her lips but thankfully he didn't heed them. Instead he fucked her clenching muscles until the spasms subsided, spilling himself inside her at the last minute. She felt a delicate tear fall down her cheek which he quickly wiped away. "Why can't I stop?" he asked, his question full of sincerity.

"Why do I enjoy it?" was Emma's response.

He kissed her gently and, putting his forehead to hers, he promised, "Tonight, I will make love to you. I'll... make up for this. I can do better!"

Emma looked up into his guilt-ridden eyes, "Yes," she said, stroking his face, "I believe that you can."

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please review. Feedback brings the updates. Also thanks for being patient while I rotate fics. Next I'll be working on Blood Red Nights so keep an eye out for that. For sneak peeks between updates or if you have any questions for me follow me on Tumblr at .com**_

 _ **If you would like to be tagged in future updates/SP just send me a message.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Two major things to discuss before diving in. First, my Baelfire is 100% ooc. In this AU he returned to his father after Neverland and it resulted in a character unlike the one we know. I kind of hate it when fics turn Neal into like the epitome of evil but unfortunately this fic needs a villain so sorry, it's happening. Also, ALTHOUGH IT WILL NEVER BE A FACTOR IN THIS OR ANY FIC I WIRTE AND WILL ONLY BE DIRECTLY MENTIONED ONCE IN HMaC, in this universe Hooked Queen did have a one night stand back during their brief collaboration. I know, it sucks and I hate it too, but you know what both Lana and Colin have said that (although it was never told to them directly) they both believe Hook and Regina most likely slept together because they were both very sexual people at the time and it just makes sense according to what they both know about their characters. Don't worry, this was not a romantic tryst and there is absolutely no shipping going on here, but it is briefly referred to in this chapter.**_

 _ **WARNING: This chapter contains superduper dubious consent and very rough sex.**_

 **Chapter 9:**

 **Possession**

"Oh, Emma!" Hook moaned. His cock was throbbing inside his slave's sweet mouth as he lay in what he now considered to be their bed. He had been teaching her how to pleasure his cock with her tongue and she was a a quick study. "Now, open wide, love." She whimpered pathetically as he grabbed her roughly by the hair and forced his cock down her gagging throat until he could feel her chin touching his balls. When he shot his release in her mouth she swallowed it all like a good lass.

Her obedience drove him wild. She had been so difficult to tame in the beginning but now she was his in every way. He had taken her on every surface of his cabin as well as above deck.

Emma crawled up his body and kissed at his neck. She left love bruises there and he let her. He didn't care if the crew saw. He didn't care if the whole bloody world saw. He grabbed her face and kissed her, then his arms came to wrap tightly around her in a possessive embrace.

Something was happening between them. Ever since the day at the hot spring, which had been almost a month previous, he had made slow, gentle love to her night and day, just like he'd promised. Sometimes he got a little carried away, but in general he was proud of himself. The bruises that usually covered her inner thighs from his brutal thrusts had all but disappeared and when she begged for mercy he always gave in much sooner than he had in the past, not wanting to push her too far. She was still his slave. When he gave a command she followed it (for the most part), but she was also now his lover. At night he slept with his arms around her and he often woke her with gentle kisses and sentimental words.

"Stay with me today. Don't leave this bed." she pleaded, wantonly biting her lip.

Hook chuckled, "You'd like that wouldn't you? Unfortunately, I have a ship to run and I've already stayed in bed too long." He smiled as she began to draw nonsense in the dark hair of his chest.

"Can I come above deck today?"

He considered it, "Only if you behave."

"And if I don't behave?" she asked teasingly.

He rolled them so that he was on top of her and kissed her passionately. They writhed together beneath the sheets, desperately groping each other in the early morning light.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Captain!" Smee cried barging in.

Hook hurried to make sure Emma was completely covered. Her body was for his eyes only. "What the bloody hell is it Smee?!"

"I-I..." he stuttered, "Sir, we've got an enemy on our starboard side."

"An enemy?" he repeated, "Which one?"

 **KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

Hook peered through his scope at the ship that was fast approaching. She flew a familiar flag. "So," he said, trying to remain calm despite the anger pulsing through him, "the crocodile has finally come for his prize."

"What do we do, captain?"

He answered instantly, his thoughts only concerned with one thing, "Escort Emma to the secret compartment in my cabin. Tell her nothing."

"Aye, captain. Are we going to fight?"

"No," he said, smiling mischievously, "we're going to let them board."

"A-and... what if the dark Prince is with them? He'll want her back. He'll take her by force." he asked, shaking where he stood."

Hook closed his scope and put it away, then popped the cork on his rum and took a hearty swig, "I said I wasn't going to fight. I didn't say I wasn't going kill anyone."

 **KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

When Baelfire stepped foot on the Jolly Roger, Hook was ready with a warm smile. "Welcome aboard, lad!" he bellowed while sauntering down the stairs to meet his guest, "It's been a long time. What can I do for you?"

"I'm not a lad anymore, Hook." Baelfire spat, "I rule a kingdom. I have an army."

The pirate looked around at the men that had accompanied their liege lord onto the vessel. "I noticed." he said, itching to grasp his sword, "I suppose congratulations are in order. Last I saw you were being taken prisoner by Pan."

"Thanks to you."

"Aye," he grinned, "I betrayed you. But, I am a pirate. It's in me nature. You knew that when I met you."

"Enough of this!" he shouted in a commanding voice that was very unlike the young boy he had once known. Time in the Dark One's castle had clearly changed him. "I have no desire to share small talk with dirty pirate scum. I'll get straight to the point. I'm betrothed to a woman named Emma. She's the princess of the Enchanted Forest and she's gone missing."

"Missing?" Hook repeated in confusion, "I heard she'd been kidnapped."

Baelfire sighed as if he wasn't really in the mood to explain such tedious details, "The Evil Queen Regina wanted to spend some... quality time with my bride before our wedding. She was supposed to give her back last week but I learned that she sold Emma to a slaver a few months ago."

Anger rose up in Hook like a wild beast. "You knew?" he seethed, "You knew she was being tortured day and night and you did nothing?"

The prince cocked his head to the side, "How do you know she was tortured?"

Hook recovered quickly. Shrugging casually he said, "It's the queen. Everyone knows she hates the Charmings. I gave her the best bloody lay she'd ever had and she still left me in another dimension to be killed by her sadistic mother. I can only imagine what she does to those she actually hates."

"Which is exactly why my father and I have no desire to anger her. She assured us she wouldn't leave any permanent marks on the girl that couldn't be covered with clothing."

Hook tried to steady his breathing and resist the urge to grab his sword and run the son of a bitch through. "What exactly do you want, Baelfire. I'm growing weary of this exchange."

He smirked in response and took an easy step forward. "I bet you you are." he said striding lazily towards Hook, "I heard you picked up a bedslave in Agraba that you're especially fond of."

"I was." he sniffed, "Then I got bored. Tossed her over the starboard side just a few days ago. She served me well, but after a couple months with me she was used up and worthless."

Baelfire's face was now inches from his. Hook made sure to look him straight in the eye as he said, "I don't believe you."

Hook laughed, "Search me ship. You'll find no woman on board."

"There's no need. My men could search this rat-infested vessel for days and still not find wherever you've hidden her. Besides, surely it's not my Emma." He took a step closer. There was a dangerously dark fire in his eyes, "And make no mistake, _pirate_ , "she is _mine_. I trust that you'll bring her to me. If you happen upon her, of course."

Hook replied cordially and with a sarcastically dramatic bow, "Of course, your majesty." Baelfire turned and walked away but Hook added cheekily, "After I've tasted the royal vintage myself, that is!"

The prince turned, smiling cruelly, and walked back to where he had stood, "Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see, if she isn't... _intact_... in... _every_ way when she's finally returned, I'll have to take precautions to make sure there aren't any bastard children in my future." he laughed, sending a chill down Hook's spine, "A tumble down the palace steps should do the trick."

Hook felt his face drain of color as he imagined such a horrible thing happening to his Emma.

Baelfire leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Do you think I'll get much use out of her? I hear she's the most beautiful woman in all the realms. "

Hook's response was immediate and fueled solely by the fury and blind rage that was making him see red, "She can't be more beautiful than your mother and I got plenty of use out of her."

Baelfire glared at him with utter loathing in his eyes. "Always a pleasure, captain." he said before leaving the ship with his crew.

Hook stood on the deck for a long time. The Dark Prince was no fool. He knew that Hook's men could easily defeat his in a fight. But he would be back, with more men and his father's dark magic, and that Hook was simply no match for. He knew he could protect Emma from the queen, but the Dark One had bested him before, and was more powerful in every way. He was assaulted by visions of Baelfire touching his Emma. Violating her against her will. He imagined her screaming for help, then screaming in pain.

Then came a thought that he was infinitely ashamed to realize was even more abhorrent. What if everything the prince had said was just a bluff? What if he tricked Emma into loving him? What if she let him touch her willing? What if she enjoyed it. What if she cried out in pleasure? What if she forgot about the pirate that had never owned her, but simply borrowed her for a time from her real master. A knot settled in the pit of his stomach. Jealously and possessiveness rose up in him. He slammed his fist into the nearest wall and shouted at Smee, "Take the girl back to my cabin!"

 **KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

Hook burst into his cabin with a wild look in his eye. "Take off your clothes."

Emma smirked, once again unfamiliar with taking commands. He so rarely gave them these days. "What?"

"I SAID TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES! NOW!"

Emma flinched at his outburst before gently pulling at her laces as Hook threw his jacket to the floor followed by his vest. When he looked over at her taking her time his expression turned angry. He strode across the room and grabbed her by the throat, slamming her back into the wall, knocking the breath from her chest. He then took his hook and ripped through her dress and then her corset, leaving her completely naked and frighted. He had often choked her during sex, but only lightly. Right now his grip on her throat was just a hair's breath away from constricting her airway.

"What's wrong?" she croaked out, knowing that something must have happened. He had been so good lately.

He responded by slamming her into the wall a second time. He hissed hatefully in her ear, "What's wrong is I have a slave who's grown disobedient. She needs to be reminded her who owns that wanton little cunt of hers. Now, if you now what's good for you you'll get on all fours and stick your arse in the air. I feel like using it." He backed off and began removing the rest of his clothes. Emma started towards the bed, eyeing him carefully. Something had definitely happened above deck. This wasn't like him at all. Not anymore. When she was in position she waited, and then flinched when she felt something like thick leather fringe tickle her back. "Do you know what this is?" he asked.

Emma turned to look and a knot formed in the pit of her stomach. She gulped, "A flogger."

"Aye. I use it to punish anyone who disobeys me."

"B-but I didn't do anything."

He pushed her face into the feather mattress. "You're mine. My property. My... toy. I'll use you how I see fit. Now, every time I swat you with this you're go to thank me. I'm going to use it on you until you beg for mercy, then I'm going to fuck you and every time you come I'm going to punish you for being a filthy adulterous whore! Then you can take your ruined cunt back to your fiance."

His anger was overwhelming him, she could tell. But why? He hadn't mentioned her engagement in weeks. It had seemed like the furthest thing from his mind.

Hook gave her no warning. When the flogger came down on her ass she whimpered. The sting sent shocks to her clit and made her throb. " Thank you, master." After the fifth one she yelped and bit her lip. He wasn't holding back. He really was punishing her for something. "Hook, please, you're angry about something. You shouldn't do this now. You could hurt me."

"So bloody what?" he slurred and she finally realized he was drunk as he whipped her tender ass again, "What use are you to me if I can't do whatever I want to you?" The flogger landed on her again and she cried out, just barely able to moan a thank you. "If I can't mark your body however I like and show the whole damned world that you belong to me and no one else!" He was yelling now, increasing her confusion.

By the fifteenth swat she was gritting her teeth. The sting was unbearable, as was the aching inside her that longed to be filled, But she was afraid. He was a loose cannon. As hard as he'd fucked her in the past, she had a feeling he had actually been holding back. She didn't want to know what kind of assault his anger would unleash. Unfortunately, the eighteenth was the last straw. "Fuck me!" she sobbed, "Just fuck me, I can't take anymore!"

He wasted no time in turning her over and throwing both her legs over his right shoulder. He held them together tightly with his arm making her channel tight enough that the pressure increased the throbbing with in.

"You won't fit like this."

"No, I won't, but I did promise to ruin you for other men. I suppose the Dark Prince will have to accept that his filthy wife is loose because she was stretched out by a dirty pirate."

"What the hell has gotten into you?" she asked desperately. It was all so confusing, but all thoughts escaped her when the head of his cock past through her swollen lips. He had to use the headboard for leverage in order to force the last few inches in but as soon as he was seated fully within in her she exhaled deeply in a futile attempt to relax her muscles. "Please, Hook, I'm begging you. Be gentle."

He laughed darkly, "Don't worry, princess. I'm not going to hurt you. Not more than you can handle anymore. You obviously enjoy it, your as wet as the bloody sea. I'm going to make you come. And then I'm going to make you come again, and again, and again, and over and over until the pleasure is too much to bear, and then I'm going to make you come a few more times. And every single time you're going to thank me. You're going to say, 'Thank you, Master', isn't that right? If you should ever fail to do so I'll take you above deck and fuck you in front of my entire crew. Is that understood?"

She nodded. Her entire body was trembling. Partly out of fear, partly out of excitement. She could feel the head of his cock on her g-spot and longed for it to move. "I will." she whimpered, "I'll do whatever you say. Please, master, fuck me. I want you to ruin me."

With a ferrel growl Hook removed his cock and thrust in, hitting bottom. He unleashed himself on her, ramming into her so hard and so deep she thought surely her body would never recover. But the flogging had done the trick along with his dark promises. Her walls were slick and although his cock felt like it was splitting her insides in two, the shocks that ran through her body every time he hit that special place made her moan. When she came it was enhanced by the pressure from her legs squeezed tightly together. She thank him, just like she was supposed to, but it was genuine, not forced.

"Only I can bring you this pleasure. Do you understand? No man can satisfy you're greedy cunt like me. If you ever come on another man's cock I'll find you wherever you are and punish you, just like this." He then spanked the raw flesh of her rear causing her to scream. The pain was so intense it brought on another orgasm that ripped through her.

He fucked her until sundown. Just as the last light of day faded into the cobalt horizon Emma sobbed a desperate thank you to her master as he forced her to come one last time before extracting himself and coming all over her tits. In her delirious state of euphoria she just barely acknowledged that this was odd. He had always released himself inside her. But she pushed the thought away. It must have something to do with whatever had affected him so severely.

Afterwards he didn't say a word. He simply walked over to his desk, sat down, and began to drink. She watched him put away nearly an entire decanter of rum, all while brooding silently in the light of a dozen candles.

"Hook, please, tell me what's wrong. What happened up there?"

"Be quiet, and go to sleep." he snapped, "I'm done with you for the night."

She sighed but decided it wasn't a good idea to argue with him while he was completely wasted and clearly caught in some sort of rage that he was directing at her. She rolled over, facing away from him, and somehow managed to fall asleep, but she was woken in the middle of the night by a curious sound.

At first she wasn't sure what it was. The candles in the cabin had all gone out but she could hear Hook behind her softly sniffling in the dark. He was crying, she realized after a moment, which was something she had never witnessed him do. Between the sobs he was trying his best to muffle and a wet sniffles he was muttering something. It took her awhile to hear what it was but finally she did. Over and over, like a desperate prayer he sobbed the words, "She's mine. She's mine. Not his. Mine."

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please review. Feedback brings the updates. Next I'll be working on Blood Red Nights so keep an eye out for that. For sneak peeks between updates or if you have any questions follow me on Tumblr at .com**_ _ **.**_

 _ **If you would like to be tagged in future updates and/or sneak peeks just send me a message.**_

 _ **Also, don't forget to nominate your favorite fics in the csfanficawards!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**So, last night was... ugh, I can't even. In an effort to both shut out the reality of what is happening and also to do some good in this awful, awful world I stayed up all night working on this chapter, and because I know a lot of us are in pain and shock right now I wanted to see if I could improve someone's day. Because of that this chapter is uncharacteristically fluffy. Try to forget that society as we know it is possibly over, and enjoy it.**_

 _ **WARNING: This chapter contains explicit content but, get this... NO DUBIOUS CONSENT! I think I deserve an award for my restraint.**_

 **Chapter 10:**

 **Of Fortunes Uncertain**

Hook opened his eyes to the blinding light of day.

He blinked. He was lying naked, face-down on the floor of his cabin. A sharp pain assaulted him from all sides making him groan. his head was pounding. He looked around and noticed a bucket nearby that wreaked of vomit.

Carefully pulling himself off the floor he rose and stretched, letting the night come back to him in flashes. He had drank a lot. More than usual. And with each sip of his rum his anger and jealousy had grown until it was a wild beast that needed to be fed. That was when he remembered what he'd done to Emma.

Hook looked over at the bed. She lay sound asleep, sprawled out on her stomach as if the bed really did belong to her as well. He supposed it did at this point. Gently he took the sheets between his fingers and threw them aside.

His stomach turned at what he saw. Emma's body was beautiful. Her skin was white and smooth like porcelain, but from the curve of her ass to the backs of her thighs it had turned a gruesome dark purple mixed with splotches of sickly green.

He stepped back in disbelief. He had done that. He had hurt her. Hook grabbed the bucket and violently purged what was left in his stomach. He couldn't stand the sight of his awful deed and so he pulled on his clothes in a hurry and rushed out the door as fast as he could.

 **KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

Hook manned the helm all day. He didn't dare leave his post and check on Emma, as badly as he wanted to. What he had done was surely unforgivable and he simply couldn't stomach her rejection. Not yet.

The sun went down and doldrums descended upon the Jolly Roger. The winds stilled and the sails fell limp, leaving the ship to founder at sea. He sent the crew below deck to rest, incredibly grateful for the excuse to be alone. There were no clouds. The stars were bright and beyond count, but his eyes no longer marveled at their beauty as they once had. He had seen real beauty in the eyes of the woman who would likely never speak to him again. Nothing compared to her. Nothing on this Earth. Nothing in the sky. Only his mistress the sea served as a worthy rival and even she failed to comfort him that night. For the first time in his life he wondered if the infinite waters would be enough to heal the hole in his heart that would result from Emma's inevitable loathing.

Just as he was about to leave the helm and kick Smee out of his cabin so that he could get some sleep he heard someone walking up the stairs. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Emma's golden head bathed in moonlight. She approached him silently, wearing nothing but a thin white nightgown tied together with pink ribbons he must have ripped apart a dozen times.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She shouldn't be walking around in such clothing unsupervised. His men were an obedient bunch but a woman like her would test any sailor's loyalty.

"It's late." she said, putting her hand on his arm, "Come to bed."

He looked away, keeping his hand and hook on the helm. "Why would you want me anywhere near you?"

"To talk. I know something happened, and..." she sighed, "...I know that you didn't mean to take it out on me."

He sniffed stubbornly, still refusing to make eye contact, "I saw what I did to you."

Emma cocked her head to the side, "You mark me all the time."

"Not like that." he snapped, "That was... that was too far."

"Yes, it was," she agreed, slipping underneath his arm and coming to stand between him and the wheel, "but... a part of me..." Emma looked up at him with her beautiful green eyes as she confessed, "...a part of me loved it."

"Don't. What I did to you was disgusting."

"Maybe. But I know that it made you feel better." She took his face in her hands and pleaded, "Talk to me."

Her sincerity broke his heart. Hook sighed. He supposed now was as good a time as any to tell her. "When this journey is done... I'm not taking you home."

She furrowed her brows in confusion, "But... you promised-"

"I don't care. I can't let you marry Baelfire."

"Because you're jealous?!" she spat, and he could tell it was an accusation.

"Because it's what's best for you." Hook said firmly, "You have to trust me."

" _Trust_ you?" Her lips trembled as her eyes began to glisten, "You said that if I was a good slave, if I followed all of your commands, you would let me go home!"

"I can arrange for you to see your parents every couple of years or so. We can meet them at a neutral location. They'd have to come without guards, of course, but-"

"Every couple of years?! That's cruel!"

"Emma, do you honestly believe that the Dark One will ever let you leave his grasp once he has you? You're the product of True Love, the greatest weapon of all. Once you enter his palace walls you'll never see your parents again!" Hook wiped a tear away as it slid down her cheek, "I can give you a good life. It's not... the life of a princess but... I can show you the world. And... I have quite a bit of money... Not enough to buy a castle but," he laughed humorlessly, "enough to spoil you rotten." He pushed a lock of hair out of her face, reveling in the silky strands as they slid through his fingers, "I swear I'll spend every cent I have trying to make you happy."

Emma sniffed, "Buying me things won't make me happy."

"Neither will allowing you to marry the prince."

"Why? Because he isn't you?"

"No, because he's an evil man who's going to hurt you."

She scoffed, "You mean he's going to fuck me."

"I'll die before I let him touch you, regardless of the circumstances." he sneered.

"You're so selfish! You could buy another slave. You could have any other woman on the world!"

"Emma..." he said, "...can you not see that I only want you?"

"And what about what I want?"

Hook took a breath and studied her. She was quivering in the brisk night. He took his hold off the helm and wrapped his arms around her, burying his nose in her hair so that he could enjoy the feminine bouquet that was _her_. "I know what you want." he said, "You want to be happy and safe. I can make you happy. I can keep you safe."

"You're right. I do want those things." she looked up at him, putting her forehead to his, "But I also want to be free. I want to make my own decisions and choose who I love."

"No one gets to choose who they love."

He nearly melted when she began to tenderly play with the hair at the nape of his neck. She asked him, "Aren't you even curious as to who I would choose?"

He looked down at her, clenching and unclenching his jaw, "I'm afraid I can't afford to give you a say in the matter."

Without warning Emma struck him hard across the cheek. "Ask me." she demanded.

He winced at the sting, "What?"

"Stop being a fucking coward and ask me who I would choose if I could."

He shook his head, "I'm no fool. I know that you don't want to be with me. You would run away if I let you."

"That's true. I would. But I'm afraid that's not up to me either. My parents made a deal. They rescued their kingdom from a terrible curse. Marrying a man I don't love is a small price to pay for the thousands of lives that were saved that day."

"They had no right to sell your heart."

"And you had no right to buy my body." was her retort, "That's the world we live in. Now, ask me." He stayed silent with his palms pressed against the small of her back. She shoved him, "Ask me!"

"I don't want to know."

Emma looked at him for a long time. Finally, she asked, "Who did this to you?" Hook didn't respond except to pull her closer as she stroked his stubbled chin. "You're so broken, so obsessed with your own misery, that you can't see that I have feelings for you."

With those simple words Hook felt the whole world fall away. In that moment he saw only her and the beam of hopeful light that she had quite suddenly bestowed upon him. "You do?"

"Of course!" she said, smiling brilliantly, "Hook, I... I have _enjoyed_ our time together and I look forward to the coming months at sea. I want to make the most of the time we have together. It will be almost a year before you have to give me back and I want to spend it getting to know you and... showing you just how much I care about you, but... I _do_ have to go back. You know the Dark One. He won't let my parents break their deal. If I'm gone too long he'll punish them in some horrible way."

In truth, Hook had barely heard a bloody word she'd said. "You... you have feelings for me?"

Emma looked down bashfully, "Don't sound so shocked."

"I am." he said bluntly, "Emma... the way you make me feel is... indescribable. It makes me crazy."

She laughed, and it was somehow sounded even more beautiful than it had been before her confession, "I've noticed." Then she said sadly, "I'll never be yours. But... we can play pretend for awhile." Emma surprised him by pulling on the ribbons holding her nightdress together, "I can serve you, and obey you, and let you take all your anger out on my body if that's what you need."

"No." he said just as her gown hit the deck leaving her completely bare before him, "I'll never do that again."

"I know." she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her naked body against his, "I just want you to know that I see your flaws and your weaknesses and they don't make me think any less of you. In fact, they prove to me that you _are_ capable of love and that your passion comes from a place that's beautiful and real. You've taught me to be submissive. Let me teach you to love without the fear of loss."

He gripped her hard. Harder than he should. "But I _am_ going to lose you."

"No." she said, stretching up to him, bringing her lips closer with each breath, "You've been so focussed on proving to yourself that you own my body you didn't realize that I'd already given you my heart. That's something no one can ever take away from you. In that sense, I'll always be yours."

Hook closed the distance between them before he passed out from joy. he hadn't realized just how badly he'd needed her to reciprocate his feelings but now that she had there was absolutely no greater emotion than the one he tasted on her tongue. He kissed her with all the fiery passion of a man who had found the missing piece that made him whole. He pushed her up against the wheel, groping her desperately. She wrapped her legs around him and said wantonly, "Take me here. I need to feel you inside me."

He wanted to slow down, to savor the moment, but his body simply could not deny her request. He untied his trousers as fast as he could with one hand and pulled out his already erect cock. It had hardened the moment she's walked up the stairs and with her sentiment of affection and had begun to throb with want. He reached down and felt of her. "You're already wet." he said in amazement.

Emma replied with a shy smile, "Just looking at you makes me wet, Hook."

"Killian." he corrected, "This time... I want you to call me Killian."

She smiled, "Killian."

He kissed her again and lined himself up. He wanted her so badly he was shaking from head to toe. He simply couldn't believe that a woman like her, a princess, would have feelings for a dirty pirate.

"Fuck me, Killian. Fuck me deep." she whined between passionate kisses.

The sound of his real name leaving her lips drove him wild. He slammed himself balls deep into her full force causing her to cry out. His thrusts were hard and deep, just as she'd requested.

"Yes!" she moaned, "Right there! Thank you, Killian!"

He was speechless. Usually he did all the talking but tonight she was taking control. It was exactly what he needed. Bloody hell was she incredible. "I'll never let you go. I can't. I don't want to go on without you."

"Just fuck me." she pleaded as he sucked on her neck, "Fuck me every chance you get for the next year. Fuck me in every hole I have. Ruin me so that my husband won't even touch me."

The thought of another man touching her made him see red. Hook pounded into her as if he were a machine. "Tell me how much you love my cock."

"I love it! I'd do anything for it. I'd do anything for you."

"What does it feels like? Tell me, you filthy whore"

Emma groaned. He could tell he was hitting bottom and then some. "It feels like you're splitting me in two. God, it's so big. It almost hurts but it feels so, so fucking good." Just then he felt her clench around him and watched in amazement as she fell. He had never seen a sight quite as beautiful as his princess coming hard while pressed up against the helm of his ship as she moaned his name.

"You'll always be my master." she breathed as her walls spasmed around him, "My master and commander. I'll never give anyone what I've given you."

"Bloody hell." he cursed as he released himself inside her. It felt so good to plant his seed that he forgot how dangerous it was. At that moment he truly didn't care. Nothing mattered except her. Slowly they both came down and he gently let her feet come back to the deck.

She was smiling serenely, as if she had just woken up from a very good dream. He kissed her and swept her off her feet. Emma laughed into his mouth, "Where are we going?"

"To our cabin." he replied, instantly erasing the distance she had put between them. He stumbled about, trying to find his way back without breaking their heated kiss.

She would be the death of him. Hook had no illusions about that. He knew that by caring for her he was throwing away whatever life he had once had, but he didn't care. She was worth a world. He would find a way to keep her. If what she said was true, and he really did own her heart, he would never let anything separate them. Even as the fell onto the bed he planned the possible paths they could take that would allow them to stay together, and there was one that stood above the rest. He could complete his quest and find the weapon he'd been looking for. He could use it against the Dark One and break the deal that tied Emma to her fate.

Hook kissed his lover until she was breathless and when she was ready he fucked her again. He felt renewed in spirit. His mission was the same, but it was no longer fueled by hate or revenge, and the biggest difference of all, he realized, was that he was no longer willing to give his life for his cause. Not because he didn't want it just as badly, but because, now, he had something to live for.

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please review. Feedback brings the updates. Next I'll be working on the conclusion to Bless Me, Captain (although I might update Blood Red Nights first so keep an eye out for that. For sneak peeks between updates or if you just want to chat follow me on Tumblr at**_ _ **.com.**_ _ **I love talking to you guys!**_

 _ **If you would like to be tagged in future updates and/or sneak peeks just send me a message.**_

 _ **Also, the provisory nominations for the csfanficawards are up and I have been nominated in several categories! Best Alternate Universe (WIP), Best Breakout Author, Best Multichapter (-50k), Best One-Shot, Best plot (WIP), Best Smut, Best WIP (-50k), and emmandhook has been nominated for Best Cover/Manip for her incredible manip of Emma on the Iron Throne which she did for my fic The Wolf and the Dragon. I am up against people with thousands of followers here so if you think one of these fics deserves an awards you're going to have to seriously pimp me out! It's a long-shot but I'm just so happy to have been nominated at all. Check out the nominees at**_ _ **nomineescsfa2016**_ _ **and there's still time for last minute nominations so if you have a fav fic that wasn't nominated go fix that!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**This chapter is on the short but don't worry, it packs a punch.**_

 _ **WARNING: This chapter contains violence, gore, rough sex, BDSM, humiliation, and dub-con elements.**_

 **Chapter 11:**

 **Surrender**

The sweet sound of swords clashing in the salty sea air rang like war bells all around. Captain Hook thrust and parried as a man less skilled than he with a sharp edge attempted to cut him open. He laughed heartily when his blade disappeared inside his opponent's gut and appeared on the other side dripping with blood. Hook grabbed the dead man by the scalp and hacked his head from his shoulders.

The thumps of his footsteps as he ascended the stairs to the upper deck could be heard over the epic sound of battle, and when he reached the top his voice was strong and commanding, "Listen here, you mangy rats!" At the sight of the human head in his hand both crews stopped their fighting and fell silent. "Your ship has been taken! Your captain is dead! My name is Captain Hook. Perhaps you've heard of the Jolly Roger." Dozens of swords clattered to the deck at once. He smirked.

"Blasted pirates!" yelled a man standing next to the mast. "Treacherous cowards, the lot of ya'!"

"Master Smith, please kill that man." Hook casually ordered. The captives in the crowd gasped when the heckler's throat was cut open. He addressed them all, "Those of you who wish to avoid death can join my crew. We sail under a red flag and answer to no crown. If that does not appeal you, you may give my regards to Davy Jones." His blood was pumping in his veins so forcefully he could hear it in his ears. This was it. The climax of the event. When the enemy surrendered to him and begged for mercy.

"Crown never did nothing for me." said a small man by the longboat, "I hear pirates make a good living!"

"Aye! To Captain Hook!"

The crowd roared, "TO CAPTAIN HOOK!"

He smiled. The ship was his.

 **KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

Emma cried out as her back slammed into the wall. She was naked, her dress in tatters on the floor, and Hook was fucking her so hard all she could see was white. He'd burst through the door after sunset, hours after the canon fire had stopped, covered in blood. She'd screamed and nearly fainted at the sight but he'd grabbed her and torn her clothes to pieces before she could stop him. He was naked now, too, and still holding a half empty bottle of rum. Her legs wrapped around his waist encouraging his forceful thrusts. He took three heavy gulps of the drink and set it aside, then he brought his hand to her neck, putting just the slightest bit of pressure on throat. Every time she swallowed and found it difficult to do she nearly orgasmed from the intense vulnerability of her position.

"Tell me something, Emma." he growled, "What would you're father say if he knew you were being fucked by a dirty pirate?"

Emma moaned, lost in the sensations and barely able to speak. "My father would hate you. He believes in nobility and honor."

Hook laughed, still thrusting steadily into her, "A rule follower, eh? Guess we don't have much in common. However will you explain your inability to walk?"

"I'll tell him whatever you want me to tell him." she said, teasing the animal that had been awoken in him by the battle.

He laughed, "That's a good lass. You're learning."

"Have I been a good girl, master?"

"Yes, you have. You've been very good." He released her throat and snatched the rum off the table, taking another swig. "Out there you're a princess but to me you're just a slave that exists only to service my cock. Isn't that right, love?"

Emma nodded, unable to reply verbally. When she reached her peak she managed to croak out a desperate plea, "Please, can I come?"

"Not yet. I want you to suffer for a moment."

She sobbed pathetically but resisted the urge to tumble over the edge.

"Who is your captain?"

"You are." she moaned wantonly.

"Who is your master?"

Emma said again, "You are." Hook kissed her neck sending shivers down her back. Nothing felt better than having him inside her and she had come to simply adore his aggressiveness in the most depraved way. It was shameful, really, how she spread her legs at his command like a common prostitute. Even worse, she wasn't getting paid for it. She just genuinely enjoyed being owned like property and used like a toy.

"Oh, Emma. You know, it's very unladylike, how much you blatantly enjoy being a pirates filthy whore. When you came to me you were a virgin. Now you're stretched from taking my cock. I've bloody ruined you."

She screamed as she came, clenching tightly around his cock which gave her no respite "I'm sorry!" she cried as her fingers and toe curled inward. Her insides were bathed in pleasure, wave after wave making her moan in agony.

He laughed darkly, "Oh, you will be sorry Emma Swan."

He fucked her harder and made her come several more times before slipping out of her and snapping his fingers impatiently, "Get on your knees. Go on."

She diligently worshipped his cock, licking all the places he'd taught her and sucking gently on his head and balls until her spilled himself down her throat. She swallowed dutifully and was praised for her efforts. He threw her onto the bed and and pounced, pinning her to his feather mattress. When he kissed her the world fell away. She chased his lips, unable to satisfy her own need for him. He ground his crotch into her, panting heavily in her ear, "I never want to stop fucking you. You make me insatiable, Emma."

"Don't stop." she moaned. "Fuck me some more, Killian."

He began to stroke himself and growl disgusting sentiments at her, "One day, when I take you home, I'm going to command you to ride my cock while I sit in your father's throne." He kissed her and she kissed him back. Emma ached for him deep inside and reached down, taking him in hand. "Where are you getting married?" he asked.

"The royal chapel. It's beautiful."

Without warning he entered her and began to thrust, "I'm going to lay you across the alter and make you come on my cock while you make a mockery of your vows. I'll make you swear to serve me above all other men and to never come without my permission again. That night your punishment will be severe. I'll string you up and fuck you in every hole you have. And you know how rough I get when I'm jealous. You'll be standing in front of the entire kingdom, saying I do and your thighs will be aching from the bruises I've left. You'll still be able to feel me inside when you kiss your husband."

"Yes, captain," she moaned, "teach me a lesson. I love the way your cock feels inside me." Their disgusting words made her come again. Tears streamed from her eyes as she endure his ravenous kiss, taking his deep thrusts while her walls clenched around him. He was an animal, never giving her mercy. Soon he had her on all fours and was pounding into her while taking swigs from the rum bottle. He spanked her until she came again and laughed. "So much agony in that moan. You know you're a lustful little siren, allowing a murderer and a thief to fuck you with fingers covered in another man's blood?"

He ravished her all night, taking her in every position and on every surface. The captain bent her over his desk, pressing her breasts into his favorite map and fucked her against the window where he told her that she was more beautiful than the sea.

Afterwards they lay entangled beneath a downy bedspread. He sucked at her neck causing both pleasure at pain for the tenth time. She laughed, lost in euphoria, "How many of those do you want me to have?"

He growled and gave her a kiss on the lips, "I want your whole throat covered. A collar for my loyal pet."

She smiled, "You should sleep."

"Aye. You're right about that, lass." He slurred and rolled over onto his back. Emma straddled him, laying her head on his chest and relaxing her body. It was her favorite way to sleep lately. Hook rubbed her back in soothing trails that snaked up and down her aching muscles. Just before she fell asleep she felt him kiss her on her head and mutter her name several times. Everything was so perfect. Her pirate lover was a sexual deviant and he had corrupted her. Even more upsetting, though, was the notion that he came to own more of her heart with each passing day. Every time the sun set it was like seeing a color she had never seen before as each second with her master revealed another shade of his enchanting personality. They had spent months together, and still had many more to go, but time no longer seemed like a factor in her life.

She drifted away into a dreamscape filled the illustrations of her lover's narration; Him fucking her in the chapel, her saying vows to him, and the two of them desecrating the throne room with the sound of her begging for mercy. It was an incredible dream, just as he was an incredible man.

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please review. Feedback brings the updates. Next I'll be working on... I'm not sure. I'm just kind of playing it by ear at this point. Still in the market for a new MC and I'm definitely going to use this time to write a few one-shots Teases for the future one-shots include: Westworld crossover, proffessor/student AU, and POSSIBLY that super-kinky thing you guys keep asking me to do. Follow me on Tumblr hooks-and-happy-endings for sneak peeks in between updates or if you just want to chat.**_ __ _ **I love talking to you guys!**_

 _ **If you would like to be tagged in future updates and/or sneak peeks just send me a message.**_

 _ **Also, I have been nominated for several awards in the CS Fanfic Awards! To vote go to csfanficawards. Thanks to everyone who nominated! I am so honored.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**So first of all I am not technically back yet. GoT season isn't quite over so I'll be working on Jonsa fics for a bit longer, but this insane idea came to me (because I possibly have a brain tumor or something) and I knew how much you guys deserved this.**_

 _ **As for what this is... I have no fucking idea. By far the most fucked up thing I have ever written in my life. In fact, I have read a lot of fanfiction and I am confident in saying it is definitely up there with most fucked up of all time. This is like some cheese-before-bed-while-on-period-hentai-sex-nightmare shit. I cannot express to you enough how intense this is. There is something wrong with me. I don't even expect anybody to like this because it's so out there but whatever. I accept the shame.**_

 _ **WARNING: This fic contains severe dubcon, extreme penetration aided by magic so like this is no your average EP, not exactly a enema but like pretty much only more fucked up and THERE ARE NO TAGS FOR THIS FILTH and I am so so sorry. Expect the worst and feel free to bail at anytime.**_

 _ **Btw, I know this is not how anatomy or physics or fucking eclipses work but I really went high fantasy with this one so deal with it.**_

 _ **This fic is also available on Ao3.**_

 **Chapter 12:**

 **That's Some Fucked Up Black Magic**

Months past on the Jolly Roger. One morning Emma came of the captain's quarters to see snow falling from the sky in magical little flurries. In the distance she saw a white strip of land passing by. Killian told her it was Arendale. Emma furrowed her brows. Arendale was more North than the Northern kingdom. Where could they possibly by headed

Weeks past, then months again. The days rolled on, tumbling sunrise over sunset into the perilous beyond of an apparently empty sea. It was cold for a long time. Every night the chill would seep into Emma's bones and Killian would stay up all night tending the fire.

Finally, after at least an entire season, the weather started to turn. The sun grew hot and bright and the clouds parted to reveal a clear sky. Emma now found herself sweating through her corset in a way that made her feel awful. Instead she wrapped her breasts in muslin and wore one of Killian's black shirts with the sleeves cut off, secured at the waist to a red skirt with a large brown leather belt.

The heat persisted for a few weeks until finally the crow's nest announced the appearance of land. Emma dashed up the steps to the upper deck and as fast as she could take her. "Where are we?!" she gasped at the captain.

Killian was smiling happily. "Can you see it in the distance?"

She looked. Far off on the horizon Emma could just see something glimmering like a star. "It's... shining."

"Yes. Gold tends to do that."

She looked at him in confusion.

"Emma, have you ever heard the legend of El Dorado?"

She scoffed, "Of course. It's a myth sailor's tell in whorehouses."

"Aye. A myth. That's what I thought. But, turns out," he said, taking a swig of rum from his flask, "I am the greatest pirate on the high seas. And many years ago I discovered the city of gold."

Emma watched the sparkle in the distance grow brighter. "Is it all true? They practice black magic?"

"Aye. The El Doradians worship ancient heathen gods of rage and sex. They're rituals involve rape and blood sacrifice. It is a very dangerous city. We'll have to be careful."

"If it's a dangerous city then why on Earth are we here?" Emma bit out spitefully.

Killian sighed, brushing his nose with his thumb. "The truth is Emma, I bought you for... a nefarious purpose."

Emma sent him a sarcastic expression, "No."

"Indeed." Killian said seriously, missing her insinuation completely, "The pleasure of gave you, the countless orgasms, long, excruciating orgasms-"

"Yes, captain , you are very talented."

"Well it was supposed to be a ruse so that I could use your body for an ancient and powerful ritual that would involve impregnating you with dark magic producing a monster that will defeat my greatest enemy."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, it's rather gruesome. But the good news is I won't have to hold you down because I have thoroughly seduced. Aren't I clever?"

Emma slapped him hard across the cheek, "You tricked me! You made me think that you cared for me!"

"Emma, I do care for you!"

She went to slap him again but he caught her arm with a dark look in his eye. "Clearly not as much as your revenge."

"Did it ever occur to you, princess, that my revenge is the same thing as your safety? With the Dark One dead the Dark kingdom will fall, along with it's prince. Your parents will be free of their deal and you'll be free to marry who you like."

"Oh, Killian," Emma begged, "I know that this sounds like an easy solution but dark magic isn't the way. There are always consequences."

"Emma you don't understand. El Dorado isn't another kingdom, it's another realm. It's rules are different from the Enchanted Forest. Here, there is no dark magic, only black magic. It's powered by there gods who aren't evil here, but revered. It's how their society works. Anger and lust are virtues here."

With an incredulous look she implored him to tell her what he was leaving out.

Killian scratched behind his ear nervously, "The thing is... they're a tad misogynist."

"How misogynistic?"

He winced, "According to their religion women were put on earth to sexually please men. It's what they do, all day, everyday, anytime they're desired. They also operate on a caste system, so some women are considered communal property and can be taken by anyone at any time. The result can be... a bit disturbing."

"So they're just raped in the streets?!" she said in horror, trying not to be aroused by the idea. Killian had turned her into a very sick girl.

"Well, not all the time. There are flowers that grow everywhere called fire flowers. Their magic causes men and women to crave sex constantly. If they go without it too long they get violent. Which isn't good since the flowers also case men to have fifteen inch cocks."

"No, they don't." Emma said rolling her eyes. The light had grown dark with dusk approaching and the gold light was getting closer by the minute. "That is a myth that lady's maids tell late at night because they are silly little girls. A man couldn't fuck any woman with a fifteen inch cock."

"They can with magic. When women step on this island their bodies change so that they can take it."

"But it would hurt!"

"Well I hear it's a little difficult to breathe if you don't arch your back enough but I assure you it's quite pleasurable. Imagine your favorite spot lining your walls all way up to here." He slid his fingers from her crotch to the spot just below her cleavage. Then he grabbed her puller her to him facing out. He put his hand on her stomach, "You see, their pregnancy ritual is unlike any other. The man needs a long cock so that he can cum directly inside the womb."

"That is not how the human anatomy works!"

"It is here." he said insistently. "He then fills the womb with so much come her belly starts to bulge. He fucks her some more and the flowers make pain cause pleasure so he makes her come which hurts more, which makes her come until finally he fills her with as much as necessary. Now he can barely fit because her ass is full too."

"With what?!" Emma shrieked.

"Come! On the island men can come continuously for half an hour. He puts a couple of liters in her ass before he starts filling the womb. She has to be completely full until she looks around ten months pregnant. In a month she'll be ready to give birth, usually to quadruplets."

"That is the most repulsive thing I have ever heard!"

"Don't be silly. I told you, pain brings pleasure here. You'll enjoy every second of it."

Emma turned around "What the hell makes you think I'm doing that?!"

"Emma, we have a solution to all our problems. We love each other, the ritual is harmless and _notoriously_ enjoyable. There is no reason why we can't make a monster who will destroy both the Dark One and his wretched son. I can take you home and-"

"And what?! And I can marry you?! Hook I can't marry a pirate, what good would that do my kingdom? You've murdered, you've destroyed villages. You're a criminal. You can't sit next to me on the throne." Emma blinked. How had those words come out of her mouth? It felt like she believed them, but how could she? Her parents had taught her that love was more important than anything else, but was the love of her kingdom more powerful that her love for a pirate? The look on his face was heartbreaking. He looked as if she had struck him. He was shocked. Did he believe what she said?

After a moment, Killian's face grew dark. He grabbed her roughly by the arm and walked her briskly over to the railing. "The sun is setting." he said, "The next time it rises it will be nothing more than a ring of gold and will stay in the sky for a month. Tomorrow we will perform the ritual which will likely take all day. You'll be pregnant for a month, and then you will give birth to a magnificent beast capable of destroying our enemies. If you resist, I will tie you down. If you somehow cause the ritual to fail, I will spend the next month fucking you with my fifteen inch cock and I will fill you with so much come you won't be able to physically move. Do you understand?"

Emma gulped. What had she done? The pirate had gone mad with jealousy. She thought of a place fueled by black magic. It would make him worse. More angry. More violent. A month was a very long time. But she had nowhere else to go.

 **KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEK**

El Dorado was truly incredible. Emma marveled at the architecture. Great pyramids made of gold soared high into the sky. The streets were filled with vendors selling strange meats and gorgeous fabrics. Everything was adorned with gold and jewels. Killian took her to the top of a pyramid where he had rented a beautiful apartment. She explored the rooms that wound through the top point of the pyramid. It was an incredible place. The bedroom had a large balcony that looked over the city far below. As night fell, the lights on the ground shined brighter than the stars. This realm was much more advanced than the Enchanted Forrest.

She managed to drift to sleep, reluctantly sleeping Killian's arms. She tried not to acknowledge the hope in her heart that the foolish pirate's plan would work. But what would she have to go through to get it.

 **KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

The next morning Emma woke to darkness. She walked out onto the open balcony and breathed in the cool springlike breeze. The weather was perfect here. In the sky was the sun concealed completely by the moon save for a thin rim of gold. She had been dressed in a humiliating garb. She wasn't allowed anything but band of gold medallions around her waist holding up two thin swaths of fabric, one for the front, and one for the back.

Killian had said he would be walking in the pleasure gardens which were filled with fire flowers. Apparently it would only take a few hours for his body to change. Hers was changing too. He'd filled the entire room with the bright orange blooms. The men felt rage and lust, but she felt no anger. Only the endless stream leaking out of her. She felt empty. Her body ached for stimulation. And just then, he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Killian-"

With a growl the captain pulled Emma onto the bed and put her on all fours. "I was thinking, perhaps the reason you don't want to do this is because you actually want to be with Baelfire."

"Killian, don't be ridiculous."

"Oh, it doesn't sound so ridiculous to me. I mean, he's a prince. Prince's are gallant and honorable. They do don't to their princesses what I'm about to do to you."

She heard trouser come off and felt the head of an enormous cock at her entrance. She cried out in fright, "No! Killian you can't! That's... that's..."

He chuckled darkly, straightening his back, "Too big for you? Yes, it is. It's astoundingly large, isn't it? Four inches thick, at least."

"Hook, there is no possible way that I can take that without pain. It will kill me!"

He laughed, spanking her hard, "Pain feels like pleasure. And your body has been altered. Your anatomy is different."

"This is insane!" she sobbed.

"This has to be done," Killian lined himself up and guided her upper body down to the mattress. Emma took a deep breath. "You need you arch your back." he said, forcing her into an extreme position.

He forced his bulbous head past her lips and she immediately felt the stretch. She sobbed.

"Shhhh..." he cooed, "It's alright, you can take it. I promise it won't hurt. You'll feel it, but it won't hurt. You're very wet."

She whimpered as he forced himself deeper. Inch by inch he penetrated into the depth of her body. It was as if his cock never ended. She felt him press against a wall of resistance and she winced at the pleasure pain it caused. Her body was quivering around him. "I-is that all of it?" she asked hopefully.

"No. It's only half."

She cried out as he pushed past the wall, somehow going deeper than should have been possible. Emma was making helpless noises now. They were loud. It was an agonizing feeling to have a four inch wide, rock hard cock buried at least elbow deep. How was she alive? How did it not hurt? She could literally feel him in her stomach. She was stuck like a pig, completely unable to move her body, too overloaded with physical sensations to move her limbs.

But most shameful of all, the amount arousal that was pouring from her body was immense. Her thighs were dripping like a leaky faucet. Her walls were pulsing and aching for him to move.

"No more!" she begged.

"Arch your back more."

Emma moaned as he pushed the last few inches in.

"There you go, princess." then he burst into a fit of laughter, "Darling, you're so full. Tell me how it feels."

Emma tried to respond but couldn't speak. Every time she took in a breath she could fell cock pressing against every single part of her. He spanked her several times until she said, "I feel stretched!"

"Can you move?"

She shook her head.

Killian laughed giddily. Without warning he pulled out and slammed his cock into her so hard it knocked the wind out of her. He fucked her deep and fast, making her bottom half slam into his hips hard enough to bruise. Her eyes rolled back into her head at the pressure instantly started to build but he stopped after just a few seconds. She sobbed at the lack of sensation. She wanted more. He spanked her several times, the tight sound echoing around the walls. "This dirty pirate is going to fill you with his come until your body runs out of room. And then your precious prince can have the filthy rag that's left."

He wasted no time in fucking her like a fucking machine. It was surreal. Her body was somehow taking him, but just barely. He was pounding into her so hard and so fast she felt like nothing more than an abusable toy. The pressure suddenly exploded inside her and she came so hard she thought it would literally kill her. As her body shook uncontrollably her pussy clenched around his massive cock and water poured from her like a river. The pleasure inside her grew until the spasming muscles became blindingly painful. When it finally released her she gasped desperately for breath. Killian didn't stop fucking her for even a second. He brought her to orgasm in just seconds, this one just as painful as the last, and fucked her through it, sliding through her clenching walls in a way no human man should be able to. The pain felt like pleasure indeed. Every time his cock would push extra deep it would trigger another orgasm and another until they began to overlap. Her body fought it like pain which made it agonizing, but as soon as it stopped she wanted more.

When Killian turned her on her back he slowed down. He kissed her passionately and said, "Watch."

Emma looked down her bare body to where is join hers. He very slowly entered her and her eyes widened as she took in the sight. His cock was as thick as his arm and as long as a small sword. She trembled around it as it went deeper and cried out as her stomach bulged with it's girth.

"Look at that." he chuckled. There was nothing but a sick darkness in his voice and eyes. He pushed in further and angled up so that the bulge forced her back to arch. She moaned pathetically.

"It's feels too big. I feel like I'm going to burst."

It feels that way but you won't, I promise." He then began fucking her slowly, never taking his eyes off the moving bulge that proved his utter domination of her body. Sometimes he force her into an arch just to hear her beg for mercy. He fucked hard until he was ready to come and then he quickly put her back on all fours. Somehow, his cock slipped easily into her virgin ass. Her body shivered as he pushed it in halfway and with a few pumps began to release his seed.

His body spasmed endlessly and Emma began to panic as she felt the amount of hot come growing steadily inside her. Deep inside, in a foreign place, she began to feel full. He had said she needed to take two liters, but she didn't know how much that was. The presseure built gradually until it was making her wince.

"I'm getting full." she said worriedly.

"It's alright," he grunted, "It won't hurt. Men and women from our world do something similar without the magic of pleasure pain. You'll be stretched to your limit but you'll be fine."

As minutes past she felt her stomach stretching. She gasped when her hand felt the bulge growing in her belly. "My stomach! No more, please!"

"It's alright Emma. You can take quite a bit more."

He filled her, stretching her insides with a warm pressure until it felt like her gut was full of lead. There was so much in her it was as heavy as a bucket of water. Finally he pulled out and let her fall to the bed, but not before forcing a soft plug into her ass to keep it in. Emma slowly struggled to roll over. Her bowels were filled to bursting. She could barely move but managed to sit up against the ornate pillows of the bed. She put her hand on her stomach and ogled in amazement. How could there possibly be that much come inside her? It looked as if she were five months pregnant.

When she looked up, Killian was stroking his already hard cock.

"No!" she cried.

"Emma I have to fill your womb now."

"With as much?" she asked, lip trembling.

"Twice as much, I'm afraid."

"But I can't! I can't take you like this!"

He walked over to the bed and kissed her hard. She kissed him back, hungry for his lips despite her hate. When they parted he growled, "I will not let Baelfire have you. Now, get on all fours, it will be the best position for you."

Emma sighed, but obeyed. There was no point in resisting now. With a full belly she rolled over and pulled herself up, sticking her as in the air for him. This time he could barely force himself in, her insides were so full of come, but when he did he wasted no time. She could feel his long cock fucking her deep. Amazingly the pain from his immense girth pressing against her full bowels just made her come. When the pleasure resided the pain returned and sent her spiraling again. Sh came hard and saw nothing but white for what felt like hours. Her body welcomed his cock despite the tight fit. And then he began to come.

She could feel the hot liquid spilling inside her. Immediately the pressure caused her already large bulge to grow. This part of her body was much more sensitive to heat and she began to whimper, "It's hot, Killian. It feels like it's on fire!"

"Shh..." he managed, "The hot spring... it was extremely hot, but it didn't burn you. You can take it. Let me fill you, Emma."

She breathed, telling herself over and over that the magic of the island would protect her body. Even so, his cock was now taking up way too much space. Her bowels were filled, her womb was filled, and there was a fifteen inch pole plunged through her body. She could do nothing but let him pump her full of liter after liter of come. When he was finally done her pulled her up. She fell into him, unable to speak. His hands came down to rub her large belly. "Look at how full you are." he laughed, "My little come keeper. I like it. I can put as much as I want in you and none of it comes out until I say so. Isn't that right."

"Please let me... my... ass is too full."

"You want to expel. Not yet. It's an important part of the ritual."

"But it's cramping."

"Cramps are good. They make you more sensitive so when you come it's more intense. Watch." He gently pressed on her stomach her scream out as the pressure on her bowels blinded her with pain only to send her spiraling into an epics orgasm. Water poured from her and her body attempted to clench around the liquid inside her. Killian forced her to come this way several times just to prove a point, then he flipped her over and entered her slowly, but soon was fucking her hard and deep. The orgasms were ripping through her. Every time she thought she would pass out from the cramping her body would clench and come harder than before.

When Killian came for the last time a dark glint sparkled in his eye as he watched her bloat with his seed. In the end, Emma gave in to the curse of this evil island. She laid back and enjoyed him filling her past the point that she thought would surely kill her. She watched her belly rise. Her whole body was telling her she needed to release the pressure yet it survived the procedure.

Emma lay there, a vessel for a dirty pirate's come. How could she ever go back to her old life now? Her body was undeniably his. Not only had he marked it inside and out, but he'd stolen her heart.

Killian came to lay beside her on the bed. His hand went straight to her swollen belly. "I wish there was a child in there."

Emma whipped her head to him in fear.

"There's not! This will be a baby monster created by ancient heathen gods of rage and sex. Much less frightening."

"We can never have children. Where would we raising them, the Jolly Roger?"

"I don't see why not!"

"And you'll teach our sons to be gentlemen while stealing from and raiding villages?"

"Oi! A pirate's life builds character and I'll have know disparaging my profession from the woman stuffed to bursting with my come."

"What happens now?" she asked with a wince. It hurt to speak.

"You need to expel what you can. It will help. You're womb will stay full but the cramps will go away." He helped her to the bathroom and after helping her clean, took her to bed. All night, Killian kept his hands on her swollen belly. She put her hand on his and felt a blush rise through her. It did feel like she was pregnant.

For just a moment, Emma closed her eyes and imagined she was carrying their child. A boy with black hair and blue eyes just like his father. She fell asleep to the image of her giving him a child.

The happiness she felt was troublesome and she knew it would be the death of her.

 _ **I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry.**_


End file.
